Spirit of Thunder
by hearthandhomeauthor
Summary: Katheryn begins a project documenting the daily activities of a PI, not knowing that her efforts are far from being unnoticed. While Walker works to take down Caleb Hooks for good and rescue Trivette and Alex, Kath is approached by someone in dire need of help. Meanwhile, Trent receives a visit from someone of the past. / Legacy of Thunder series (no. 15)
1. Part 1

**...**

 **SPIRIT OF THUNDER**

PART ONE

She remembered that the kitchen clock had just chimed at ten in the morning when Katheryn hurried from the apartment and hopped in Carlos' Durango, settling in rather forcefully as her good mood showered her actions. She balanced an item it one hand while she reached for the seatbelt, all while Carlos sat glaring at her, his eyes narrowed in a balance of confusion and amusement.

Katheryn aimed the device straight at Carlos while keeping it at least two feet away from him as she shut the passenger side door. "Well, day one, folks. And as you can see, it's getting off to a great start. I have the most handsome chauffeur in Dallas believe it or not. And don't get jealous, ladies. He's spoken for. And I am about a few weeks out from getting my first red belt. So don't think I won't use those skills."

Finally, Carlos had reached the point of exhausting his efforts in resisting asking the question most on the forefront of his mind. "What is that?" He raised a single eyebrow as he inspected the item in Kath's hand.

Katheryn stopped short, turning to face him with a wrinkled forehead. "Um, it's a camcorder."

"Well, duh. But why are you in my Durango with it, pointing it at me?"

Grinning, Katheryn answered, "I've decide to start a video blog. Trivette's helping me set up my own web page. I'm going to document the day-to-day activities of a real PI at work."

Carlos cocked his own sly smile. "So I'm a part of your day-to-day activities?"

"Duh," Katheryn scoffed and reached to toss the camera out the window, balancing it on the window's edge. "Unless you don't want to be a part of it. I can just quit the whole thing. I mean, if you're not in it, it's no use me doing this little project."

"No no no…that's okay. I'm—honored to be a part of your project." He paused, wrinkling his forehead more as he cranked the engine. "What exactly are you doing this for anyways?"

"Oh, just an experiment," Katheryn tossed over along with a mischievous smile. "Now are we going to the dojo or not?"

With a light chortle and grin, Carlos accelerated away from the apartment parking lot in route for Thunder Karate. They had traversed several Dallas streets before he finally spoke up again. "Oh, I forgot to tell you." He reached inside his pocket and handed Katheryn a black cloth.

Katheryn accepted the item reluctantly. "What's this for?"

"You can't see anything when we arrive at the dojo. So blindfold yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Blindfold yourself," Carlos repeated with emphasis. "And no peeking."

Although still very confused, Kath turned her camcorder around to film herself. "Well that's all for now, folks." She turned a sideways glance at Carlos. "I guess I'll pick back up with this when I figure out what this is all about." Katheryn shot a glare towards Carlos as he hit a rather large pothole, causing them to bounce rather forcefully. She caught her camera thankfully, applying a deep breath to her recovery as she looked back into the camera lens and tried to dismiss the chuckles from the other side of the vehicle. "Over and out, folks."

With that she shut the camcorder and tucked it by her purse at her feet before setting to work with the blindfold Carlos had given her. "So…no hints?"

"Nope. Now hurry up. We're almost there."

"Okay okay," Katheryn chuckled. "You better be glad I love you."

Carlos took advantage of the moment to let a broad smile show while Katheryn couldn't see him. Just then, he took the ever-familiar sharp right turn onto the street that ran in front of Thunder Karate and put the vehicle in park.

Carlos quickly turned off the engine and unbuckled, reaching for the door handle. "Hang tight." He exited the vehicle and circled the front at a brief run, stopping to open the door for Kath. "Alright." He reached for her hand and felt her grip his as she put a foot out the door and guided herself to the sidewalk. A bit of a laugh was on her lips at the mystery of this little excursion.

"You know how I am with surprises," Kath urged, as if she wanted to alleviate the blow of not quite seeing what she expected to see once the blindfold was removed.

"Of course," Carlos shrugged. "You love em."

Kath scoffed and let Carlos guide her to the entrance of the dojo. "I suppose when they come from you it can't be that bad."

"True. Except this one's not entirely mine." Carlos grinned as he opened the door. "Alright. Step on in."

Since Katheryn was well-acquainted with Thunder Karate, she could without a doubt maneuver her way around the facility with little help. Although the sensation of having to rely upon her memory for guidance through the building struck her as odd upon impact. Carefully, Kath guided her hand alongside the hall's wall as they took the sharp left turn towards the dojo.

"Careful," Carlos warned just before she collided with the payphone on the wall. He smiled a bit as he followed behind Katheryn, watching her do what she did best…be independent. He knew she'd let him know if she needed help. What Carlos would never tell her though, is that he'd never give her that luxury if ever she was to need his help and refused to ask for it.

As they entered the main dojo area, Carlos gave Trent a rather intense wink, signaling for him to step forward.

Trent then took Katheryn by the hand. "Right this way."

"Trent?" Kath jerked her head towards the voice, carefully stepping up onto the loft staircase. "Y'all are ridiculous. You do know that right?"

Trent ignored her sentiment with a smile and carefully followed her from behind as they made their way up to the loft. Carlos and Tommy were not far behind.

"Alright. Here we are." Trent slipped around in front of Kath and took her hand once more, guiding her over the middle of the loft office, facing the sun-bathed windows. He then reached up and began to slip away the blindfold from her eyes.

Trent and Carlos waited with baited breaths, their silence saying more than words ever could as they watch what Kath's reaction would be. First, she squinted against the change of light, laughing some to ease her nerves as an object before her came into focus. There along the wall beneath the windows facing the street was a brand new desk, fashioned much after Trent's own desk, just a bit smaller to fit the space.

"So…what do you think?" Tommy broke the silence, unable to stand it anymore.

Kath smiled. "I love it! But you didn't have to, Trent."

"What? Are you kidding?" Trent chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You're my partner. The least I could do is give you a desk."

Katheryn turned to finally acknowledge Trent face to face, nodding her thanks as she looked into his eyes with a tight-lipped smile on her lips. "Thanks. I appreciate it." She shot a glare to Carlos. "So that's what all the mystery about this morning was about."

Carlos dodged as Katheryn reached to swat him on the shoulder. "Hey, I thought you liked it."

"I do." Katheryn pecked a kiss on Carlos' cheek. "Just don't rub it in that you successfully tricked a PI into coming over here." Kath cocked a glance towards Tommy. "Do you realize he baited me with the promise that I could spar with him this morning?"

Tommy chortled. "Fat chance."

"Hey!" Carlos punched Tommy on the shoulder. "Remember you're talking to a cop, young man."

Tommy laughed it off and hurried back downstairs. "I'll see you guys later," he called over his shoulder, the door to the dojo opening and closing rather swiftly.

"Well," Carlos sighed, "I'd love to stick around and watch you settle in, Kath. But I've got a couple things to attend to with Teresa."

"Oh?" Katheryn frowned. "I thought you had the day off."

"I did." Carlos nearly rolled his eyes. "Tell that to the department."

"Will you be back in time to make Trivette's birthday party?"

"I should be. If not, my gift is back at my apartment. Can you get it for me?"

"I'd love to," Katheryn grinned, putting Carlos on edge with a crooked, suspicious glance. "Oh, don't worry. I won't rearrange much."

"Good." Carlos pecked a kiss on her forehead before he too turned to hurry away but was stopped as his cellular phone vibrated in the inside breast pocket of his leather coat. He reached inside, flipping it open to answer it. "Detective Sandoval."

Katheryn watched as his forehead went from intensely wrinkled to relaxed, his brows arching and surprise replacing where concern had seconds ago.

"Alright." The conversation seemed to be ending. "Keep us in the loop then." He shut the phone and let his arm fall to his side. "That was C.D."

Katheryn and Trent perked up.

"What did C.D. want?" Katheryn asked.

"Walker told him to call us. Alex and Trivette have been taken hostage."

"Oh my goodness." Katheryn's voice was low with a tempting dose of fear as she kept her eyes fastened on Carlos.

"C.D. almost got captured too," Carlos continued. "But Walker showed up in time."

Trent's eyes gleamed with determination as he glanced around, unable to sort his thoughts completely. "Does Walker know who took them?"

"Yep. Caleb Hooks."

Trent's eyes widened. "Hooks? You've got to be kidding me."

"Wait. What?" Katheryn split her glances between the two guys. "Who's Hooks?"

Carlos took a deep breath, recalling the bits and pieces Walker had relayed to them about his deadly arch-enemy. "He was nothing but a bloody-thirsty merc who wanted to get back at Walker for the death of his brother. He failed. Got sent to prison. I guess this means he's out of prison now. Revenge is most likely the only thing on his mind."

"Can we do anything to help?" Trent queried, already attempting to devise a plan of strategy in his mind.

Carlos smiled. "Walker knew you'd say that." His smile quickly faded. "So he said to lay low on this one. He wants to be the one bring him in."

Trent shook his head, a gentle scoff coming from his mouth as he paced to the other side of the loft office and set a hand against the railing. "I hate this feeling of helplessness. There's got to be something we can do instead of sitting here waiting for the worst."

"I know what you mean." Katheryn crossed her arms and offered Carlos a reassuring gaze. But nothing could reassure them as a deafening silence echoed within and filled the entire dojo.

Carlos reluctantly turned towards the stairs, smiling back quickly to Katheryn. "Well, I guess I should get going."

"Yeah," Katheryn shook off her reverie, stepping up to give Carlos a quick goodbye kiss. "Be careful."

"Will do."

Trent glanced at the wall clock behind them and also turned to leave. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Where are you going?"

"To pay my respects to someone." Trent paused as he traced a straight line to the steps and smiled. "You take your time settling in."

"Alright. You be careful too. You hear?"

"I always have. And I always will." Trent was away before Katheryn could say another word.

Katheryn listened as the noise from the Dallas streets filled the atmosphere upon Trent opening and shutting the entrance door. The sound was almost music to her ears as she heard it, followed quickly by Trent as he fired up the engine of his Stingray Corvette. Then as the pleasant sound dissipated, Katheryn turned to her belongings and her camcorder, popping open the little screen and pressing record. She then stood and walked over to the edge of the loft, capturing on film the vast place she was proud to call one of her homes.

"This is Thunder Karate," she began, her voice echoing. "Trent and Tommy run this place like a machine. Every day they teach kids and even adults the skills of a martial artists which go much deeper than kicks and punches. It's about the heart and soul of a person more than anything as they garner new skills."

Katheryn then scanned over the floor once more before she began filming the area around her in the loft. "And this is the loft office. Trent conducts his protection agency from here. And I am proud to be his partner in the efforts. When people have nowhere else to turn to, they come to Trent for help. He's helped so many people. I am proud to call him my friend. And if it's not saying too much, I like to think of him as the brother I never had. Anyways, this is my workplace. No," Katheryn shook her head, chuckling softly. "What am I kidding?! This isn't my office. Nor is it Trent's. It's just headquarters so to speak. Our office is out there on the streets, helping everyone we can. I thank God every day that I am able to be a small part in it. I truly could not imagine my life any other way."


	2. Part 2

**...**

 **SPIRIT OF THUNDER**

PART TWO

Trent Malloy brought his Stingray to a stop at the grassy edge of the narrow road, turning off the engine and climbing out rather swiftly. But then he paused and looked around himself as the wind blew around him and the Texas sun reminded him of the summer that was upon them. He stood there for another moment or two before he finally took a step forward, ambling in between the row of headstones until he came to the one inscribed with his father's name. As he looked over the familiar headstone, he could already see traces of weathering here and there. Nothing that would be noticeable to anyone really. But he was keen on details. And thus he recognized the little things.

"It's been two years, dad," Trent finally breathed, feeling his words mingle with the breeze as he lifted his head and spoke. "I hope I've made you proud of me. We never did see eye to eye very much when I was kid. But I hoped I've honored your legacy now."

"I think you have."

Trent turned around, the distant but familiar voice startling him. He watched as the person drew closer to him and smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was dreaming."

"You're not dreaming. I'm sure of it."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your brother. I went to Thunder Karate and your brother thought you might be here."

"I see," Trent chuckled beneath his breath, reminding himself not to be too hard on Tommy when he discussed this matter with him later. After all, he had wanted his privacy. But for the woman that stood before him, he could make the exception. "How have you been, Maria?"

"I've been well." Maria Mendoza nodded and took a step closer to Trent. "I've been holding a steady job in LA for the past year. I'm hoping to enroll in pre-law at a university in the fall now that I can afford it."

"That's great." Trent hesitated to step forward but as he did so, he let Maria wrap her arms around him in an embrace.

"Oh, it's so good to be back here. I've missed it." Drawing away from the hug, she smiled. "How is Miss Cahill and the others?"

"They're doing well. We all are. I even brought on a partner in my protection agency."

"Wow. Incredible. I'd love to meet the man that could team up with you," Maria laughed ever so gently.

Trent shook his head. "It's a she not a he. Her name's Katheryn Beaumont. She also volunteers her time with Alex at the center."

"Even better." Maria's smile dissipated as she glanced over the cemetery. "Well, I should let you go."

"How long are you here in Dallas for?"

Maria's gaze wandered and returned. "I'm not sure. I, um, am actually looking at some schools here. I'm rather impressed with what I've seen so far as far as the law programs go."

"That's great. Where are you staying? Perhaps we could have dinner while you're here."

"I'm staying at the Regency. And I'd love that. Here," Maria paused and searched her purse for a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled down a number and handed it to Trent. "Here's my hotel room number for you to call me. And I still have your number."

Trent smiled, looking over the number he held. "Alright. Take care."

"You too." Maria turned back towards what Trent assumed was her rental car. Silently he found it difficult to picture Maria without her pristine sports car. The rental car's silver rims bounced off some sunlight, pulling him out of the reverie as he watched her get into the car and start the engine.

Through the window she waved at him one last time with a smile before she drove away, leaving Trent in such a peace that he questioned if she had even been there in the first place. Shaking off the feeling with a glance at the reminder still in his hand, he turned back over his father's grave and smiled before he too returned to his prized Corvette, turning in the direction of home once more.

##

 _Insert the remainder of WTR episode "No Way Out" here_

Carlos and Katheryn shared a laugh over something one of them had said as they entered C.D.'s one after the other, shedding springtime jackets as they made their way through the crowd gathered in the middle of the little restaurant. Katheryn immediately noticed Alex, Walker, and Trivette recovering from a few laughs of their own as they parted, revealing what she assumed was the guest of honor's birthday present.

"Oh my goodness." Katheryn took turns hugging Alex, Walker, and Trivette while Carlos set their gifts on the table in front of the birthday boy. "Looks like Walker and Alex outdid themselves."

Carlos joined Katheryn and peered over her shoulder at the Johnny Unitas jersey on the table. "Lucky you!" He flashed a grin over to Trivette, reaching across to give the Ranger a friendly slap on the back.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Trivette chuckled and ran a hand against the item for the fifth time. But who was counting?

Suddenly Katheryn's face was void of her usually jovialness as she turned to Alex. "How are you doing? Really."

Alex nodded, her smile briefly fading away too as she saw Katheryn's concern. "I'm alright. Just a bit of a sore throat. But I'm absolutely fine."

"That's great. I called Pastor Roscoe immediately after we heard. And I spent my afternoon with the Malloys praying." Kath's smile returned. "I can't tell you how worried we were when Carlos got the call that you and Jimmy were missing. I'm just glad Walker found you both in time."

Walker leaned in to the conversation. "Trivette's just lucky it wasn't him that needed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

A chorus of laughs followed.

"Now," Carlos clapped his hands as he ambled over to the dartboard and pried the darts from the surface. He sauntered over to Katheryn with a sly grin. "A chance to redeem myself?"

Katheryn returned his sly smile with an equally mischievous one. "I definitely think I can make that happen."

##

Katheryn stood eagerly over Trivette's shoulder amidst the buzz of Ranger Headquarters Company B the following Monday morning as he hit enter on his keyboard, a smile broadening on his face followed by a light chuckle as Kath's website finally went live across the fiber optic cables of the internet world.

"And we are live!" Trivette swiveled around in his office chair to give Kath a high-five.

Katheryn's grin rivaled Trivette's as she bent down even further over the Ranger's shoulder to get a better look at her very own website. "It's beautiful, Jimmy. I think you missed your calling."

Walker glared over from his place at his own desk and grinned. "What are you two up to now?"

Trivette's toothy grin gave him away before he even spoke. "We are live man! We are making waves!"

"What's live? What waves?"

"Our website," Kath supplemented after rolling her eyes. "Trivette's helping me start up a web page to post my new video log to. It's going to be a day to day look at the life of a real PI at work."

Walker's stare and shake of his head preceded his insatiably subtle smile.

"What?!" Katheryn begged as she shared a similar expression of curiosity with the Ranger by her side. They both waited with baited breath to see what Walker's reaction would be.

"Nothing," Walker stated simply and returned to his task at hand.

"Come on, Walker," Trivette urged. "Wouldn't you like for people to see how it's really done instead of some Hollywood fantasy?"

"Yeah," Katheryn chimed in, nodding for emphasis.

"Maybe." Walker finally spoke. "But do you really think your viewers will get the real deal?"

Both Katheryn and Trivette sank into their thoughts for a brief moment, scanning their immediate surroundings.

"Well, maybe," Trivette attempted and then laughed it off. "Hey, give it a chance Walker." He shot up a glance to Katheryn, extending his opened hand towards the senior Ranger. "Kath, why don't you let Walker show up in a few of your videos?"

Walker shook his head. "No, Trivette."

"Come on," Katheryn urged, grinning. "That's a great idea, Jimmy! That way you can show my viewers the great advice you've given me over these months. It will be great!"

Walker stayed reluctant, casting a glance over the office space and then back again at the eager twosome. "How many hits have you gotten so far?"

Trivette stole a glance at his computer. "Two." He frowned but perked up again. "That's just in five minutes though. So we should have a million visitors crashing the site by next week."

Walker stared at Trivette's toothy grin before shaking his head and turning back to his work yet again. "I'll think about it." Hopefully he'd have no more distractions this time around.

##

Katheryn took one look at Carlos' face and laughed out loud as she watched him squint, trying his hardest to resist Trent's hold on him after a brief sparring match had turned sour for the detective. Carlos finally struck the mat with his palm, growling slightly as he sighed and slid to his feet after Trent rolled off of him, springing to his feet to extend a helping hand. Kath hurried over to Carlos also, taking hold of his other arm as he struggled to his feet.

He turned a loving gaze to Kath and smiled before cocking a glare towards Trent. "I am more than capable of handling myself."

"Oh, really?" Trent chuckled.

"Yeah! I am!" Carlos smiled, perhaps somewhat sarcastically as he followed Trent across the dojo floor. Carlos straightened out his karate uniform before he pointed his finger towards his best friend for emphasis as he walked. "You just went too hard on me too fast. I wasn't expecting it."

"Yeah. And pigs fly."

Carlos turned towards Katheryn, hearing her jabbing comment but seeing the twinkle in her eyes as she laced the slicing words with a grin. He sighed, glaring into her hazel eyes as he felt unable to get mad. "I'll deal with you later." He grinned and barely was prepared to catch the bottle of water Trent tossed his way as he turned back around. The plastic bottle thudded against his mid-section as he caught it, causing him to briefly double over and back again.

"Not funny," Carlos chuckled and unscrewed the lid from the bottle before he took a few large sips of the refreshing liquid. Sighing sharply as he lowered the bottle, he nodded one resolute time. "Well, I'm going to go get changed. Be right back." He aimed for the back room, slamming the bottle back at Trent's stomach in the most unsubtle fashion.

Trent smiled, turning to Katheryn as he watched her amble over towards him. "I guess I'm headed to change too."

"Alright," Katheryn breathed, glancing over Trent's shoulder towards the gym equipment. "I'm going to work out for a bit."

Trent was gone seconds later, leaving Katheryn to the intense quiet that had comforted her so many times before. When Trent's students filled this room, it was far from peaceful. But it still held that same stillness. The same stillness she could feel now as the only person there. With this thought in mind and a subtle smile on her face, Kath took her place on the first piece of exercising equipment and gave it her all, breaking a sweat in no time as her favorite eighties jams played through the radio by her side on the floor.

About fifteen minutes passed. Katheryn was now on the second piece of equipment that Trent provided, and her back was to the vast windows of the dojo. This would explain why the second best PI in Dallas didn't see the pair of four-foot tall shadows that hovered outside on the sidewalk, the warming Texas sun causing them to spread into the karate school with ease as a set of eyes watched her every move.

##

Trent and Carlos emerged from the back of the dojo with smiles on each of their faces, the two friends clearly holding no ought against each other after the heated sparring session. Carlos was busy rolling up the sleeves of his beige shirt to reveal his favorite black watch while Trent held his leather coat by the neck, silently debating if he'd need it or not. This thin-sleeved blue shirt could easily warm him up during these beginning hot Texas days of late spring.

The two stopped by the payphone just outside the dojo floor and caught a glimpse of Katheryn at her workout.

Carlos grinned. "She is something else, isn't she?"

Trent caught the love struck man by his side in awe as he slapped him on the back. Carlos jerked out of the reverie long enough to see Trent moving away from him and onto the dojo floor with an insatiable smile on his face. Yet just as he turned back to watch his step, he quickly stepped back next to the payphone, blocking Carlos and nearly causing his best friend to stumble.

Carlos wrinkled his forehead as he peered over Trent's shoulder and whispered sharply, "What's the matter, Trent?"

"I don't know." Trent's voice was even and firm as he slowly moved forward to peek around the corner. He finally got a good look at the pair of shadows outside the karate school and turned back to Carlos. "I'm going to go around back and come up front on the other side. You take the front entrance."

Carlos was left speechless as he watched Trent hurry away. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around and made his way outside.

Creeping alongside the outside wall of the dojo, Trent stepped onto the sidewalk as quietly as he could and approach the oblivious twosome from their left side. He was nearly three feet away from the taller and closest one when he stopped abruptly. "Hey. What are you two doing?"

Two boys, one perhaps ten and the other twelve, whirled around to face Trent. Fear struck them by nature, an unseen element of guilt causing them to run in the opposite direction. Yet they were immediately stopped by Carlos from the other side. They had not ran two feet in the other direction when Carlos lifted hand and shake of his head caught them off guard, freezing them in their tracks.

"Uh-uh." Carlos pointed at Trent. "Turn right back around you two."

Trent proceeded to glare sternly at the boys, waiting for an explanation as the boys hung their heads in shame. Well, at least that's the façade they wanted Trent to believe at the time.

The older boy slowly raised his head. Trent could have sworn he heard him sniffle just barely before he spoke. "We—we were just checking out your dojo. Honest, mister!"

"Yeah! Honest," the younger boy chimed in.

Trent and Carlos exchanged wary glances with each other as they both silently deliberated the situation.

Carlos ambled over to the boys and set a hand gently on the youngest, hoping to apply a measure of comfort to the tensed conversation. "We don't want to hurt you boys. We want to help. But you have to be honest with us. It's not polite to go staring in windows. Only bad guys stalk people, you know."

"Stalk?!" The eldest boy's tone was sharp and defensive as he glared into Carlos' eyes. "We don't stalk, mister!"

"He never said that you do," Trent interjected. "But he is right. You owe me an explanation."

After another twenty seconds of silence, Carlos pulled the youngest closer to his side and turned back towards Thunder Karate's entrance with a sideways glance at Trent and the other boy. "What do you say we go inside and talk? I'm sure we have some snacks somewhere."

The younger boy grinned. "Food!"

"Hush up!" The older snapped at the younger, drawing curious gazes from Trent and Carlos.

Trent attempted to softly set his hand on the older boy's shoulder only to have his hand shrugged off. "My friend is right. Let's go inside and talk. Because it's clear you two have some talking to do."

With a great sense of reluctance, the two boys were led towards the entrance by Trent and Carlos. Although the older boy could surely insist it was against their will that they were rounded up, his frightened eyes could not fool Trent for even one moment. It was almost as if he was glad they had been caught.


	3. Part 3

...

 **SPIRIT OF THUNDER**

PART THREE

Once Carlos had retrieved a few chairs from the loft office and situated them around the weight-lifting machine against the wall on the far side of Thunder Karate, Trent sat each of the young boys down while Katheryn busied herself with a dry towel and a bottle water of which she had already consumed half. Wiping the sweat off of her face, she smiled over the two boys but received only a glare of disdain from them in return. Or perhaps it was precaution on their parts. She wasn't sure. After looking to Carlos and Trent for some sort of confirmation or silent comfort about the mysterious situation, Katheryn wasn't exactly sure what to make of it all as she tried to read the boys' faces. She was just about convinced that this was impossible.

"So, which one of you would like to speak up first?" Trent began with his arms crossed, glancing from one boy to the other as he waited for answers.

The older boy shook his head. "We aren't going to talk."

"What do you mean?" Carlos inserted, seating himself on the bench next to Katheryn.

"I mean we aren't going to talk," the child reaffirmed, "until we get that snack you promised us."

Katheryn and Carlos hid smiles from the boys, only revealing them to each other while not thinking a response was that necessary at this point.

Trent turned to Carlos with a slightly undetectable grin teasing his lips. "Carlos, why don't you see what we have back there."

Katheryn laid a hand on Carlos' knee, stopping him just before he stood. "There should be some chips in my desk if the supplies are low. I brought them with me this morning."

"Okay. I'll check." Carlos smiled, giving the two boys a quick once-over as he stood and hurried towards the back room.

Carlos returned moments later to the same deafening silence he had left the little group in while he balanced three bags of Doritos and a few bottles of water in his arms. Katheryn noticed him struggle and stood quickly to help him with the snacks. To each boy she gave his own bag of chips and a water before she decided to secure a spare for herself. To Carlos' glare she simply smiled and insisted she had burned the calories to deserve it.

As Carlos sat back down, Kath waited for the boys to take a few bites of their snack before she partook in hers. That would not require much of a wait, Katheryn discovered, as the two boys devoured their snacks, leaving cheese smears and stains all over themselves and their clothing.

Katheryn, Carlos, and Trent all tried to suppress their wide-eyed amusement they found themselves in, not expecting the boys to have acted as they did. The older boy's echoing belch was the final confirmation to them that these boys apparently were in need of much guidance. Either this or they simply needed a home. All three of the young crime solvers knew exactly the indications of what a homeless individual typically portrayed themselves as no matter their particular situation or age. But one thing they all had in common was the lack of proper care...and love.

As Katheryn carefully opened her own bag of chips and offered one to Carlos, Trent finally broke the silence. "So where are your parents?"

"Don't got any," the older replied.

Trent sighed, smiling to himself as he bowed his head briefly. He then raised his head and uncrossed his arms, folding his hands in front of himself. "Do you have relatives nearby?"

"Nope," the older replied again in the same disrespectful tone. "And even if we did, I wouldn't live with any of them."

To Trent's surprise, the youngest boy seemed to be looking straight into him. His little eyes almost begged for help as he fastened his eyes on Trent.

"How about you, little man?" Trent offered the younger boy a smile. "Do you two have a place to live?"

With sheepishness in his eyes, the boy shook his head.

"I see. Then it looks like it's up to you both to fess up. Why were you staring into the dojo? I need answers. Or Carlos here might have to put you both in jail."

"Jail?!" the youngest boy cried. "We don't wanna go to jail!" He turned his desperate plea to Carlos, "Please don't put us away, mister! Please don't! It would be worse than—Ouch! Don't hit me like that, Jason!"

"Jason," Trent echoed. "So you do have names."

Carlos straightened his posture, crossing his arms and arching a brow as he looked at the boys with an even sterner gaze this time. He knew for sure that they were hiding something now. "And what exactly is worse than going to jail?"

The youngest boy took one look at his older brother's angry glare and shrank back into his chair, attempting to hide behind his brother's menial shelter. Still, Carlos could see his little eyes looking back at Katheryn and him as if he wanted to reach out for help but couldn't bring himself to speak.

The boy who now was known as Jason cocked his head to the side, glaring at Carlos. "You're a cop?"

Carlos nodded, nearly smiling. Oddly enough, he almost wondered if the boy actually felt more comfortable with this fact in mind.

After a few more drawn-out moments of silence, Jason sighed sharply with emphasis before he spoke. "We saw your videos on the internet, miss."

Katheryn raised her head towards the boys, her eyes widening. "Me?"

Jason nodded. "We just wanted to come see the place you were talking about in those videos."

Carlos nearly laughed as he caught a glimpse of Katheryn's display out of the corner of his eye. He suppressed this though, feeling her eyes on him briefly. He knew better than to laugh at her at supposedly very serious moments. Although if truth be told, she would have probably laughed at herself too for being caught by surprise as she had just been.

"Jason," the younger boy whispered into his big brother's ear, tugging on his shirt. "You've got to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Trent insisted, his smile having faded as he watched the older boy struggle to remain silent, clasping his lips tightly to keep himself from talking.

It took another few minutes for the two children to come around, stifling their apprehensions with another pair of glances towards the three strangers before the oldest boy finally opened his mouth to speak. With hesitation in his eyes and a sheepish, sideways grin, he breathed, "We—we saw our father killed last week."

Carlos lifted his gaze even higher and turned to look at Katheryn and Trent with widened eyes. They all were just as surprised as the next.

"You've got to help us mister," Jason begged, keeping his eyes on Trent. "You've just got to!"

Katheryn threw aside her water bottle and snack and quickly fell onto her knees in front of the two boys. She kneeled down and drew the youngest boy to herself, cradling him in an embrace as he whimpered, a cry on his little lips. "You poor thing," she whispered as she rocked him.

Little tears fell from the child's eyes as he let Katheryn hold him, his barely detectable cries echoing among them in the small space as Kath turned a glance up to Carlos and then to Trent. Something told her she had to help these two boys. Even her eyes said this loud and clear as Carlos nodded and let a smile slip out from the corner of his mouth to agree with her. Whatever trouble these boys were in, she had brought them here without knowing it. And it was up to them all to see this through.

"Trent?" Katheryn whispered, drawing the boy away from herself. "I'm taking these two boys home."

"Kath," Carlos insisted, setting his hand on her shoulder. "You can't. I—I know you want to help them. But if they've witnessed a murder…" His words hung in the air, leaving him speechless and without anything further to say as he gave in with a nod. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Wait," Trent stopped them as they stood. "Why don't we take them to my house?"

Katheryn nodded, nearly smiling. "Yes, that's a good idea." She turned to the boys. "How would you like that? Mr. Malloy has two younger brothers you both would make friends with I'm sure. What do you say?"

The two boys seemed apprehensive at first, the younger almost looking to the older for permission of some sort yet again.

"I suppose that's okay," Jason finally found his voice. "Just don't expect us to stay for long."

Trent, Carlos, and Katheryn then exchanged smiles, knowing fully well that the next hours were to be far from usual if this afternoon was any indication of the fact.

##

Maria took two steps into her hotel room, pausing as she shut the door. She could have sworn she heard a faint sound come from deeper inside the room. Yet she continued forward, stepping rather cautiously as she carefully slipped her purse off of her shoulder and set it on the bed gently before continuing to examine the rest of the space.

"Who's there?" she whispered. But no one answered. She almost smiled, feeling silly that such a small hotel room could be housing any horrors. It was ridiculous really. Maybe it was being back in Dallas, she mused, quickly opening the curtains to shed some light into the room. Maybe it would help. And maybe she was far too confident about coming back to the city she had left behind with little regard for who was left behind. That is, all except for Trent Malloy and his friends who had helped her escape. Now she was back in the same city. Truthfully, she wasn't sure what she had expected to feel. Fear. Hope. Renewed justice. She still wasn't sure. But she did know she was still nervous. A little over a year away had not banished this. But it had only temporarily covered it.

As she sat down at the little hotel room desk and ran a hand through her hair, she sniffed away an oncoming tear as memories of her late, ruthless husband rushed through her mind. Being back in Dallas seemed to make it all return as if she never left. For a moment at least, she was back in their lavish home, tormented daily by his pin-drop silence and deafening demands over her sobs that seemed to never end. Suddenly she jerked out of the reverie and glanced around the room, wiping the tears away. It was over. She was on her own. She was starting a new life. She had no reason to remember the past. But for some reason, it had not completely forgotten her.

At the sound of the hotel room's phone ringing, she smiled, remembering her offer to Trent earlier that day. She rushed over to the device on the nightstand and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Maria."

Immediately, her face turned pale, and her weight sunk into the bed next to her. The pin-drop silence cradled the atmosphere in unescapable fear. That voice could only come from one person, Maria thought, causing the nightmare of her past to come alive.

"Hello?" the voice repeated.

Through stifled cries, Maria clasped her hand over her lips. He couldn't hear her cry. Not even some. After one firm swallow, she removed her hand and took a deep inaudible breath. "What do you want? How do you know where I am?"

"I have my sources. You do know I never left Dallas, right?"

"I know now. But I thought you were in prison."

"I was in prison, Maria. I escaped."

The man's slightly maniacal laugh that followed sent chills through Maria, causing another cry to well inside her throat.

"What's that?!" the voice teased. "Is Maria scared again?" He laughed. "At least we know you're still on good terms with that PI. What's his name? Trent Mallone? No, Malloy. Visit him again though, and it won't be pleasant, my dear. Now, what do you say we have a little meeting? Discuss your options. Perhaps you can be an asset, and we can just forget the past."

"No!" Maria stood her ground, surprising even herself with the amount of courage in her voice. "I left for a reason, Leon! I'm not going to grovel to you or anyone else anymore. And if you even dare touch Trent Malloy or his friends… _my_ friends..."

"That, Maria, is solely up to you. Meet me outside the Dallas Museum of Art in an hour. We can talk then."

 _CLICK_ The phone line went silent, filling Maria's ear with a dial tone. She nearly threw the device back onto its home as she hung up. It was as if she was trying to rid herself of the man through the device. But she knew that couldn't be done ever how hard she tried. Picking up the phone again, she dialed Trent's dojo but received no answer as it went straight to his machine. "Hey, Trent. It's me. Maria. Can you call me back when you can? We need to talk. Thanks. Bye."

Maria then slammed the phone back down and hurried away to splash water on her face, clearing away the tears. If she was to face her past again, she had to face it with a new-found bravery that she prayed would be her weapon of choice. She also whispered another brief prayer under her breath as she raised her face to look at herself in the mirror, the running water filling the eerie silence that she no longer feared.

##

"Hey guys, I think you'll love staying over at the Malloy's tonight." Carlos looked up at the rearview mirror to observe the two boys in the back seat as Katheryn did the same from the front passenger side of the Durango. "From what I hear, Mrs. Malloy is making fried chicken tonight."

"Mmm!" Katheryn chimed in, offering the boys a smile as Carlos turned onto Providence Way. "I can remember the first day I had dinner at the Malloy's house. We had fried chicken. Mrs. Malloy is the best cook I know."

"That is," Carlos interrupted, a single eyebrow raised for emphasis, "Mrs. Malloy may be the best cook. But Katheryn here rivals her easily. You ought to taste her homemade pies. They are absolutely out of this world."

As both Carlos and Katheryn began to get the distinct feeling that neither of the boys were paying much attention to their efforts to cheer them up, the two turned their gazes onto each other, nodding and glancing away as the Malloy home came into view.

They were parked in the driveway moments later, the two boys running away from them and onto the side veranda before Carlos or Katheryn could catch up with them.

"Jason! Boys! Please wait for us." Katheryn slowed her step as she stopped next to Carlos by the porch steps. She cocked her head to the side to see Carlos' smile as she smiled back. "What's so amusing about this? I've never liked wrangling obnoxious kids."

"Me neither," Carlos chuckled. "I—I just think you'd make a great mom someday. That's all." He paused, taking notice of the rather angry glare he was getting from Jason at the time. "Although the thought of parenthood scares me just a little bit I think."

"Oh, don't worry," Katheryn encouraged, briefly settling her hand against his chest and looking up into his eyes. "I have a feeling your kids will have the best influence in a father they could ever need. Which means you won't have obnoxious children to begin with."

"Well," Carlos sighed, motioning for Katheryn to go ahead of him. "We can only pray that you are right."

"Oh, I know I am." Kath winked and flashed Carlos a smile before she climbed the porch steps and escorted the two boys into the house.

Instantly, the aroma of dinner cooking filled the atmosphere. Mrs. Malloy greeted them by the stairs just as they heard Tandy and Tyler come bounding from the stairs and running past them into the adjacent living room shouting over something they couldn't quite make out.

"Tandy! Tyler! Slow down!" Mrs. Malloy shouted, wiping her hands on a dish towel so that she could properly hug Katheryn. "I'm so glad you guys could come over for supper."

"You know I wouldn't miss it, Katie." Katheryn stepped aside as she drew away from the embrace. "Mrs. Malloy, I'd like you to meet Jason and his little brother of whom we have yet to know his name. They'll be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Well, that's wonderful!" Katie lowered herself to the youngest boy's level and smiled. "Well, hello there. What's your name?"

Without hesitation, the young boy whirled around and buried his face in Carlos' leg, drawing smiles from Katheryn and Katie.

Mrs. Malloy gently laid her hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright, son. I won't hurt you. We're all friends here."

The boy slowly let go of Carlos and turned around to face Mrs. Malloy. For the first time, he smiled. "My name's Michael. But I just like to be called Mike."

"Well, Mike," Katie rose to her full height and waved a hand towards the dining room, "I think I have a full plate of food with your name on it. Why don't you go wash up upstairs?"

Katheryn stepped up and took the young boy's hand. "I'll take you. Jason, follow me."

Once Katheryn and the boys were out of earshot, Carlos leaned into Mrs. Malloy and lowered his voice. "Those boys witnessed a murder. We don't know very much more though."

"Oh, my goodness. Thank you for telling me, Carlos. Do you know if their parents…"

Carlos shook his head, answering the question that he knew she was going to ask. He then cast a panoramic glance around the room. "Hey, where's Tommy?"

"He's running late," Katie sighed and walked with Carlos through the dining room back to the kitchen. "He and Adam are working on some surprise for Roscoe's birthday in a few weeks. I'm sure it has something to do with that."

"Gotcha," Carlos winked just as Tommy strode through the dining room behind them.

"Hey, Carlos!" Tommy gave Carlos a fist-bump before depositing his duffle at his feet.

Carlos grinned and slapped the young man on the back. "So you ready for the state tournament in a few weeks?"

"I wish!" Tommy chuckled. "Hopefully Trent can teach me a few things before I compete."

"What could he teach you that you don't already know?"

"Something that would give me an edge that's for sure!" Tommy sighed and picked up his duffle to trudge back towards the stairs.

"Dinner in ten minutes, son," Mrs. Malloy reminded and received a limp nod in return. "Carlos, is Trent with you?"

Carlos shook his head. "He had to head back to the dojo. He called us about halfway here. He forgot to get a schedule off of the computer we just installed. And just between you and me, he'd be better off sticking to a paper and pen."

Mrs. Malloy smiled. "Well, I'm sure he will appreciate having a better way to keep the records so that Kath isn't stuck with extra work."

"I'm sure she will definitely appreciate that," Carlos inserted before he saw Katheryn returning with the boys.

The youngest boy smiled as big as he could and held up his hands for Carlos to see. "They're clean!" He exclaimed.

Carlos laughed and playfully examined the boy's hands with a wrinkled forehead. "Nope. No germs. They all ran away!" The boy laughed as Carlos tickled his belly. Katheryn and Katie both shared smiles as they watched the little exchange, hoping that perhaps the boys were finally beginning to feel at home.

##

It didn't take long for Trent to recognize the fear in the voice that came through his answering machine as he stood frozen over his desk in the dojo loft. In one hand he held the printed schedule while he leaned over the machine to listen to the message once again. The voice felt nothing like the voice he had heard in the cemetery that afternoon. It was lifeless and without joy much like what he could vaguely remember when Maria had first come to him for help earlier last year.

Without hesitation, Trent hurried out of the dojo, dialing for home on his cell phone as he piled into the driver's seat and sped away towards the Regency hotel. Thankfully, Katheryn was the one to pick up the phone. As much as he wanted to be home, he couldn't have his mom worrying about him. Why he thought this was a mystery enough. After all, it was only a gut instinct that was telling him the past might have come back to haunt them all over again. He had no proof. It was only a feeling. But he had come to trust those feelings over time. Now was no different.

"Malloy residence," Katheryn's voice stole Trent from his thoughts.

"Kath," Trent answered. "I'm going to be later for dinner than I figured. I'm headed over to the Regency hotel."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. A friend of mine called. She sounded like she was in trouble. I'm just going to check on her to make sure. How are the boys?"

"Alright," Katheryn nodded, glancing into the dining room to see Carlos and Tommy having a good time and tussling around with the boys as Mrs. Malloy worked to corral them to their seats. She smiled. "I think they are fitting in just fine."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. I should be home in less than an hour if everything is all right."

Katheryn fixed her eyes on the clock so that she could keep him accountable to that promise. _Six thirty_ , she read the hands silently before exhaling sharply. "Alright. Stay safe."

"Will do." Trent bid goodbye and accelerated forward a bit faster, hoping that what he was feeling was simply a case of investigative overreaction, if there even was such a thing.


	4. Part 4

**...**

 **SPIRIT OF THUNDER**

PART FOUR

After about three consecutive trios of knocks on Maria's hotel room door, Trent began to feel that something wasn't right. She wouldn't have called him and asked for help only to ignore his call and his knocks on her door. Contemplating the idea of forcing his way in, Trent finally put that thought to rest. If he hadn't heard a cry for help, he didn't have the right to do so. Besides, the whole hotel floor would think he was a madman or worse. No, there had to be another way.

Just as a maid passed him in the hall, Trent hurried up behind her, setting a hand on her arm as she turned a quizzical look to the stranger behind her. "Ma'am? Have you seen a young woman come through here within the past hour? She has shoulder-length black hair. She's probably around five foot six inches. I think she would be wearing jeans and a purple blouse the last time I saw her."

The middle-aged woman rolled her eyes. "Young man, I see so many people come through here. I can't remember one young woman." She saw a hint of desperation in Trent's eyes and sighed, taking a moment to think through the last hour of her life. "Within an hour you said?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I do remember a woman that came through here about half an hour ago. No, she was leaving that room you just knocked on in fact." She raised a finger at Trent. "But if you know what's good for you, son, you'd best leave her alone."

"Why?" Trent asked, his eyes narrowed amid confusion.

The woman rolled her eyes again, returning her hand to prop it against her hip. "She left out of there with a man. Her husband most likely. Now if you have something on the side young man…."

"A man?!" Trent interrupted, not really caring what the woman thought about him. "What did he look like?"

"Oh, he was about your height. Maybe an inch taller. Black hair and beard. Looked kinda Latino to me. But how would I know about that?" she laughed.

"And you said he was her husband?"

"Yeah. The man waited for the girl outside the door. I asked if they wanted their room cleaned when they left. He said he was there to surprise the girl and that he'd like that very much. Don't you just love seeing two lovebirds like that playing games with each other on their honeymoon or what have you?"

"Thank you, ma'am. You've been a great help," Trent hurried to reply as he slowly took a few steps back and turned around to run and catch the elevator before it closed on him.

Meanwhile, the maid in disbelief watched him hurry away, unsure exactly what was going on now that she thought about it more thoroughly in her mind.

##

The days were getting longer thanks to summer's soon arrival. This brought with it a bit more enjoyment that Katheryn could treasure on nights such as these when Carlos had free time to stay over with her after dinner at the Malloys. It was a weekly tradition they would not be breaking anytime soon.

As the cool breeze set its crisp touch to Kath's warm face, she clutched her eyes shut and took a deep breath, letting the steam from the mug in her hands merge with the coolness of the evening that set a small shiver against her. From beside her on the newly-installed porch swing, Carlos cast a sideways glance and smiled before he too allowed himself the brief pleasure of taking in the evening. Without a second thought, Katheryn turned her smiling gaze back to the yard and relaxed against Carlos, letting the quiet of the night take over the picturesque moment. The only sounds that even dared interrupt such a moment was distant voices inside the house. Kath could tell Tommy was yelling something upstairs to his siblings but couldn't tell what that was.

"I love nights like this," Katheryn breathed with her eyes still shut. Then she opened them, watching the bright hues of pink merge into the dusk skies above them. "You know, when I was a kid I used to dream of living on a ranch in the middle of nowhere and listen to the coyotes for days."

"You?" Carlos raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," Kath defended with a breathy chuckle. "Well, I will admit I'm not sure if I would like it completely. But you know how we writers can sometimes imagine things beyond our grasp."

"True enough." Carlos was just about to mention something from his own youth when his cell phone rang from inside his coat. Katheryn turned to him in time to sit up for him to reach for the device and offer a penitent smile as he pressed a button and put the device to his ear. "Detective Sandoval."

"Carlos," Trent's voice merged with the passing winds above him as he accelerated through the heart of downtown Dallas.

"Hey, Trent. What's up?"

Katheryn then perked up, straining to hear Trent's voice on the other end. But she quickly realized her efforts were in vain.

"I'm on my way to Ranger Headquarters," Trent explained. "Can you and Kath meet me there? Walker and Trivette are on their way."

"Sure. We'll be right there."

"Thanks. See you there." Trent hung up, leaving Carlos and Katheryn in silence once again.

"What did Trent want?" Katheryn urged, a heavy dose of eagerness in her voice.

"He needs us at Ranger Headquarters. He didn't say why."

"That's strange. Well, it's not strange. I wonder why he didn't say what's up." Katheryn took Carlos' coffee cup with hers as he offered it to her and stood to her feet, arching her back to stretch as she did so. "Well, he must have a good reason." She relaxed upright and smiled. "Let me take these inside and get my things. I'll just be a second."

"Alright." Katheryn had almost taken a step to walk away when Carlos touched her gently on the arm. "Do you think Mrs. Malloy will mind watching the boys?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it. We'll just be a phone call away."

"Alright." Carlos was beginning to feel like an echo. As he watched Katheryn step back inside the Malloy house, he returned to his own thoughts with a glance over the yard. He knew Trent too well to assume this was no kind of emergency. What plagued his thoughts now was the feeling that they had a long night ahead of them. Or maybe he had been hanging around Walker too much. Either way, he couldn't tell but felt for some reason that he should be prepared for anything. And to tell the truth, he didn't like that feeling too well.

##

By the time Katheryn and Carlos arrived at Ranger Headquarters in Carlos' Durango, it was well past sunset, the night sky clear and filled with countless stars and moonlight that collided with the street light's flood before their synchronized steps. Kath and Carlos found Trent and Walker already in discussion over a spreadsheet on the conference table in the Company B office as they passed through the entrance and both stalled to a stop beside each other.

Trent glanced up from the large white sheet with a deepened sigh coming from somewhere within him where his concern made him worry more than he probably should have. "Thanks for coming, guys. Sorry I ruined the evening."

"Trent," Katheryn rolled her eyes, half-smiling. "Don't be silly."

Trent smiled, "Let's see, when I called, you and Carlos were enjoying the sunset on the porch."

Both Carlos and Katheryn painted a clear picture of their guilt with their partial smiles and hidden smirks.

"That's what I thought," Trent chuckled.

"Alright. Enough of that," Carlos tried changing the subject. "What's up?"

Trent took a deep breath as he replayed his visit to Maria's hotel in his mind's eye while looking over the map of Dallas in front of him once again. He then back at Carlos and Katheryn and replied, "I got a call at the dojo from Maria."

"Maria Mendoza?" Carlos supplied.

Trent nodded.

"Wait a second," Katheryn inserted with a lift of her hand. "Will someone fill me in here? Who's Maria Mendoza?"

"I helped Maria a little over a year and a half ago," Trent explained. "Her husband was Rudy Mendoza who was only one of the most ruthless drug lords in Dallas at the time. With Walker and Alex's help, Maria escaped from Mendoza and gave us enough evidence to take down his operation for good."

"I see," Katheryn nodded. "You stayed in touch with her then?"

"No." Trent shook his head. "She moved to LA after it was all over."

"And what about Mendoza? He's behind bars. Right?"

"Nope," Carlos interrupted, drawing Katheryn's gaze. "He's dead."

Katheryn knew by the hints in his voice that Carlos had been the one to make that statement a fact. But it didn't concern her any. She knew there had to be a good reason. But curiosity weighed on her mind as she exhaled, "Did you…?"

Carlos nodded. "He would have killed Trent if I hadn't been there."

"I see." Katheryn shifted her gaze back to Trent. "So why did she call you?"

"Well, we actually spoke earlier today," Trent didn't hesitate to outline the details. "She stopped by the cemetery while I was there, and we spoke. She seemed alright then. But when I went back to the dojo for the schedule, I found she had left a message. She said just to call back. But it's like I heard that same fear in her voice I heard when she first asked for my help. So I went to her hotel room. There wasn't an answer. But the maid that was working the floor said that she left with a man matching Leon's description very well."

"Leon?!" Katheryn urged with an arched brow.

Carlos leaned in to Katheryn. "Mendoza's right hand man."

"Alright," Trivette alerted them all from his desk. Once they had crossed over to the Ranger's desk, Jimmy spoke again, "Leon was sentenced to life imprisonment for multiple charges including accessory to at least six murders and of course his deep involvement with the infamous Mendoza drug ring operation. According to his file, he was killed by a fellow inmate last month."

"But that's impossible," Trent interjected, his forehead wrinkled as he stared over Trivette's shoulder in disbelief. "It had to be him."

"Trent," Walker set a hand on Trent's shoulder, drawing the young man's gaze. "Are you sure it could be him?"

Trent looked into Walker's eyes for a few silent moments, Carlos and Katheryn looking at them when he finally once and firmly. "Yes, Walker. I'm sure."

Walker let the matter drop but continued to harbor the possibility in mind that the young PI could be letting personal feelings cloud his judgment. Still, Trent was a smart man. And Walker of all people knew the importance of heeding the sixth sense whenever it showed.

"Trent," Jimmy looked up from his computer. "The prison record says Leon's dead. How can you be certain it's him?"

Trent sighed, clearly holding his anger in check. "I just know. I could tell it in her voice. If you guys don't believe me, then maybe I'm on my own here. I've got to find her and make sure she's okay."

Carlos and Katheryn swapped a pair of concerned glances before the former attempted to calm the moment. "Trent, buddy. It could all be just an innocent misunderstanding. She may have truly gone to dinner with a friend or something."

Trent glared at Carlos, all emotion nearly gone from his face. "Or she could be hurt, Carlos."

Katheryn wasn't sure how to respond as she watched Trent pace to the nearby by window while Carlos watched him. She wanted to offer her help. But she knew the line Trent would be crossing in this state. With that in mind she walked across the Company B office back to the spreadsheet on the conference table, letting her thoughts mesh together in an attempt to make sense of the situation. With her eyes only, she traced a path across the map to the Malloy home from where they had just come from. Then she travelled through downtown and came to a stop at her own apartment. Almost immediately, she thought of Molly and what she would say if she could see Trent like this. It didn't make much sense to her. Why did this woman mean so much to Trent? Had they been close after her criminal husband's death?

Katheryn was startled from her thoughts by Carlos' hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Katheryn turned around, offering Carlos a legitimate smile before she took a deep breath and noticed Trent again. "What happened, Carlos?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was Trent close with Maria? I don't understand why this upsets him. I mean, I do understand why. I just—I don't know."

Carlos exhaled before answering, "Sometimes I wonder if they would have gotten closer had she stayed in Dallas. Trent said so many times he wanted to go visit her in LA. But he never had the time. They corresponded by mail a few times. But as far as I could tell, they were just friends. Now I'm not so sure."

"You're telling me," Katheryn agreed with a smirk and turned back to view the broad map on the table she found herself leaning against. "What should we do?"

With a sly smile that Carlos only let Katheryn see, he tucked it away and walked determinedly back over to the Rangers and Trent. "Why don't we search her room?"

Walker shook his head. "We don't have enough evidence for a warrant."

Carlos smiled a bit more mischievously than he probably intended. "Why do we need a warrant?"

Trent cocked a glance at his best friend, denying the confusion that was begin to set in. "What are you getting at?"

"Hey, Kath," Carlos called across the room. "How would you feel about a quick night shift?"

"Come again?!" Kath ambled closer to the men with her eyes widening.

"Come on! I know you've always wanted to work the grave yard shift at a hotel."

"Um, nope," Katheryn chuckled. "Can't say that I have. But…" she perked up with a lift of her finger. "If you want to do such an honor with me, Mr. Sandoval, then I might be convinced to go along."

"Oh, well," Carlos sighed. "If you insist."

Walker studied the young folks with a smile before he crossed the room to retrieve his hat. "Thank you both for being ready. But I think the direct approach will work the best here."

"Yeah," Trivette chimed in with a toothy grin. "Just ask for a key."

Katheryn shook her head as she thought through the idea. "But won't they question us?"

"Nope. No one ever questions the badge." Carlos flashed a grin, triggering Katheryn to smile before he followed Walker out the door.

It was decided that Trivette would stay behind and continue to dig up and information that might be helpful to the situation while Walker helped Trent follow the foot trail of this mystery.

Katheryn stalled some after Carlos had gone ahead of her, noticing Trent still seemed miles away from them, his head hung low as he watched each step he took. She quickly fell into step with Trent and offered a smile. "I'm sure we'll find her, Trent. When have you ever failed?"

Trent scoffed and stepped aside to let Katheryn exit the Company B office. "More times than you can imagine. But that doesn't concern me any."

Katheryn watched Walker and Carlos as the distance grew between them and then turned her steadied gaze back over to Trent. "Then what gives?"

Trent was clearly distant, ignoring the obvious questions hidden by Katheryn's keen way of peeling back the layers of another's demeanor. It was what made her such a good partner. Her ability to deduce a person and draw close to them without letting her emotions take control. Yet it was as if Trent was trying to deny something that had never been said, making Katheryn's question all the more appropriate.

"I, um, would appreciate it if you let Molly know I'm alright when this is all over. I promised I'd call her tonight and haven't. She'll be worried."

Katheryn nodded, but wouldn't let Trent ignore her that easily. "Trent, talk to me."

But Trent remained silent as they slipped inside the elevator with Carlos holding it open for them. Katheryn caught a glimpse of Carlos' expression out of the corner of her eye as they rode, unsure if he was concerned for his best friend or concerned about finding Maria. But maybe it was both for them all.

Once exiting the elevator onto the first floor, Trent replied, "I'm not so sure I'd like to talk about it, Kath. If you don't mind."

"It's about Maria isn't it?"

Trent nodded.

"Were you two close?"

Again he nodded but with some hesitation this time.

"Trent, call Molly yourself. If not tonight, then tomorrow. She'll understand. She always does."

The burst of cool, evening air blew Katheryn's blonde hair freely as she offered Carlos a smile and slipped out the door while he held it open for them. They were at Carlos' Durango by the curb when Trent stopped and gave Katheryn a genuine smile, opening the passenger side door for her. He held the door a little longer as she climbed inside and looked up to him, waiting for a reply.

Trent clasped his lips together and smiled. "Thanks, Kath. And, um, when you get home later tell Molly instead that I'll call her first thing in the morning."

Katheryn reached to close the door, returning Trent's smile as he let go of the door. "Anything for my brother. And I'll remember to do that. See you at the hotel?" Trent nodded, and the door thudded shut with Katheryn's strength applied to it, allowing Trent to leave for his Stingray up ahead.

As Katheryn was waiting for Carlos to finish speaking with Walker by the sidewalk, she watched Trent stride away to his own vehicle directly ahead of her. Once Carlos was in route for the Durango, Trent had already sped away in a hurry, leaving Katheryn with only a prayer on her lips that he would be able to figure out what exactly he should do. Even though Trent had not told her everything, from what Carlos had said, it clearly had much to do with renewed feelings he thought he had left behind. Then as Kath watched Trent's taillights faded around the next block, she thought about Molly while Carlos piled into the SUV and cranked the engine to follow Trent's blue beauty across the city. With a flash of a smile to the man she herself loved, it suddenly occurred to her that the last thing she ever wanted to see was two of her closest friends with broken hearts that she could never help mend.


	5. Part 5

**...**

 **SPIRIT OF THUNDER**

PART FIVE

Katheryn took a moment to observe the Regency hotel as Carlos parked in the first empty parking space next to Trent. She then spotted Trent who was already out of his car and waiting by the door. He couldn't have waited that long, Katheryn thought silently as the engine of the vehicle was turned off and Carlos removed his keys, slipping them inside his jeans pocket while climbing out of the vehicle in unison with Kath. Walker was right behind them, having parked his silver Dodge in a space a few cars down. Together, the threesome joined Trent and they all proceeded inside the hotel.

Once through the tall glass door structures, they immediately noticed such a quietness in the lobby. It seemed too quiet in fact. But one could expect that at this time at night perhaps. Still, this wasn't your average motel. It wasn't a lavish resort either. But you would have thought there would be some foot traffic going at all times.

Carlos arched an eyebrow as he looked beyond the desk for a clerk. Finding no one, he proceeded to ring the bell on the counter. The sound made Katheryn jump slightly from beside him. She swallowed hard, hoping Carlos had not noticed as she took a step closer next to him.

"Was it this quiet earlier today?" Katheryn asked Trent quietly while they waited.

Trent nodded. "Pretty much. Which is kind of odd now that you mention it."

A face suddenly appeared from the back room adjacent to the front desk, triggering smiling greetings from the foursome.

"May I help y'all?" The young hotel clerk asked as she took notice of at least two badges on two of the men before her. Her smile faded to caution as she studied their faces.

Carlos tipped his head once with a grin. "Yes, miss. We are hoping you can help us."

Trent stepped forward anxiously as he laid a hand gently on the counter. "We need to access room 214, miss."

"Is that your room?" the young woman queried, turning to the register. "What's your name?"

"Maria. Maria Mendoza would be the name listed," Trent supplied with a clearing of his throat.

"Ah," the clerk announced. "Here we go." The young lady reached below the counter for the spare key and handed it to Katheryn with a smile.

Katheryn reached apprehensively for the key, her smile more reserved than the clerk's as she realized the girl had assumed she was Maria. "I'm—I'm not Maria," Katheryn chuckled.

"Oh," the girl seemed embarrassed and jerked the key back to herself. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Katheryn quickly reassured the girl with a lift of her hand and a warm smile. She flashed a mischievous glance to Carlos before she continued, "But I am Maria's cousin you see. We just arrived in Dallas and was hoping to visit. She didn't know she wouldn't be here when we got here. So she told us to get a key from the front desk."

"I see." The young clerk was clearly apprehensive as she shrunk back and looked over the books again. "Well, I'm not sure if I can do that. I only have one name here that would be allowed to take a spare key. Mrs. Mendoza left a notice here that only Trent Malloy was to have a spare key." The girl raised her gaze again. "Are any of you Trent Malloy?"

Trent smiled, a sideways glance to Katheryn to see her trying to forget her own embarrassment with a gentle dodge behind Carlos. "I'm Trent Malloy, ma'am."

The girl smiled broadly and extended the key to him. "Well then here you are, sir. I'm so sorry about that. I'm new you see. Just began today in fact."

"That's alright," Trent assured. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you again," Carlos offered and followed Trent and Katheryn to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Walker stayed behind a brief moment, reaching inside his coat pocket for a photo of their suspect Leon and laying it on the counter. "Say, miss. Have you seen this man?"

The girl picked up the photo off of the counter and raised it into view. She frowned and handed the matte page back to Ranger Walker. "I'm sorry. No, I haven't. Like I said, today's my first day. And I'm only working night shift. Sorry."

"Thanks anyway, miss." Walker tipped his hat with a smile and quickly joined the others in the elevator just as the doors nearly closed on him.

Arriving at the correct hotel floor, Trent led them away from elevator, tracing that familiar short walk to Maria's hotel room just a few doors away that he had walked not a few hours ago. With a swift turn of the key, Trent was inside the room first, cautiously taking each step into the space as he stalled to hold the door open for the others. He then flipped the first light switch on to shed some light on his next steps as he proceeded into the heart of the room.

Once Carlos, Katheryn, and Ranger Walker were all inside the room, Walker let the door close behind them with a gentle thud while they each took turns surveying the semi-dark room at once the best they all could. Everything seemed to be in order. The two queen beds were made and untouched. The curtains were drawn closed neatly, only revealing a small sliver of light from the nearby street lights as it was growing darker by the minute. With this in mind, Trent ambled between the two beds to the lamp on the shared nightstand and felt around for the switch.

Trent turned on the lamp and then stood back to his full height with a glance over the room. "Well, she must have packed light."

Katheryn doubled back to the closet near the door and opened it. She shook her head and sighed, "Empty. Nothing but a few hangers and linen."

Trent tried not to let his tension show on his face, but in all honesty, he wasn't pleased with what he saw. It was almost as if Maria had never even been there.

Trent picked up the hotel notepad, read the blank canvas with a scoff, and tossed the item on the bed before pacing away. "It's almost like she never even was here."

"But she had to be," Katheryn reminded. "She called you from here, right?"

Trent nodded and was nearly ready to give up and leave when Carlos raised a hand, waving them over to the office desk in the far corner of the room. "Hey, guys. Look at this." Carlos handed Trent a piece of paper that he had unfolded.

The page had been rolled up into a ball like trash Trent noticed as he flattened it out the best he could in his hands and read silently, _Dallas Museum of Art_.

"Do you think that's where she went?" Carlos asked, his eyes widening.

Meanwhile, Katheryn and Walker stood to the side, mostly trying to quell their desire to be let it on the discovery.

Nodding, Trent handed off the piece of paper to Katheryn and darted for the door, leaving the others to follow. Once Katheryn understood his haste, she too hurried to follow. It was a long shot. But it was the only shot they had.

##

By the time the little convoy arrived at the now vacant museum parking lot, it was well past seven o'clock, and dusk was gone for certain. No trace of light was left in the sky, save the distant moonlight. In its place was a settled darkness…almost eerie come to think of it. Katheryn was rather intrigued and pointed out to Carlos that there seemed to be very little activity in the area despite the museum having only been closed for almost a quarter of an hour. Still, nothing could keep Trent at bay as he stalled to a stop by the museum entrance, meeting the rest of them there.

He glanced around them a few times before he sighed, "Anyone find Maria?"

Katheryn, Carlos, and Walker all shook their heads solemnly, looking on as Trent went ahead of them to survey the area that they had already searched while waiting for Trent a few short moments ago. Neither Maria or Leon was anywhere to be found among the desolate park benches and manicured landscape.

Kath and Carlos watched silently as Trent slipped his hands beneath his leather jacket and into his jeans' pocket forcefully before he ambled away from them onto a large grassy patch back towards where they had just come from. As he did so, something in the bushes caught his eye. He seemed to stall around a particular bush, almost forcing himself to do a double take before bending low to the ground to pick up something.

Intrigued, Carlos and Katheryn hurried over to Trent, peering over his shoulder as Trent then stood back up to face them. In his hand was a piece of jewelry. A bracelet to be exact. Katheryn caught a glimpse of the shimmering item before she noticed a small glimmer of hope in Trent's eye.

"She had this on earlier today." Trent handed the item to Katheryn eagerly. He then whirled around to look away from his friends, suddenly feeling an anger well within him that he tried to suppress the best he could. "She was here. I know it. Now Leon has her and we can do nothing about it."

Carlos laid a hand on Trent's shoulder. "Hey, aren't you always telling me to look on the bright side?"

Trent nearly smiled, shaking his head as he thought about the truth in Carlos' statement. "Yeah. But I just don't see the bright side right now, buddy."

"Trent," Walker interrupted, stepping up beside his young protégé. "We'll find her." He glanced over the three young people. "Why don't you guys head home and get some rest. Trivette and I will take over from here. I'll call you if we find anything."

Reluctantly, Trent nodded and for the first time realized how exhausted he really was as he stifled a yawn, tensing his muscles while looking back towards his Corvette. "Alright, Walker." He took a step back, briefly pausing to tell Katheryn and Carlos goodnight before he made his way to his Stingray and was away from the scene seconds later.

Trent was nearly home when he decided to double back and swing by the dojo for that ridiculous schedule he still had managed to leave behind when he left in a hurry for Maria's hotel earlier that day. As he pulled to a stop by the sidewalk and powered down the engine, he quickly jerked his head around, surveying the darkness as he apprehensively stood up and out of the vehicle. There were few other times he had felt this feeling. But when he had, he had been glad to heed its warning. But knowing it was ridiculous, he shook it off with a smile and hurried inside the dojo.

Trent was in and out of the dojo as quick as possible, folding and slipping the schedule into the inside of his leather jacket when three shadows suddenly formed into three tall men and surrounded him. As Trent halted his step, he noticed they were very muscular with various ugly tattoos printed up and down their bare arms and smug expressions below their narrowed eyes to accompany their evil intentions. Trent could barely tell in the darkness but was quite sure that the bats in their hands and the guns he hadn't yet seen was most likely intended for his own demise.

##

Molly had just about exhausted her shifts between pacing in front of the apartment windows and brewing a fresh cup of coffee when the door to the apartment finally opened, revealing her best friend and roommate. From the looks of how Katheryn strode inside, Molly knew she could use a pick-me-up and quickly met her at the door with a cup of coffee in hand and a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home," Molly began. "Mrs. Malloy called and said you and Carlos were headed to Ranger Headquarters to meet Trent. Is Trent okay?"

Katheryn tried her best to smile in order to alleviate Molly's concern and follow alongside her best friend to the living room sofa nearby. "Trent's more than okay. He's fine."

Molly was convinced of the fact as she settled into the plush by Katheryn and saw the distance in her eyes. "Then is everything okay? You seem lost in your thoughts." Molly smiled at the notion, knowing fully well such a state was not a rarity for Katheryn.

Katheryn shook her head. "I'm exhausted. That's all."

Molly glared at Katheryn with a cock of her head. "Katheryn Beaumont, now don't you be lying to me. I know you're keeping something from me. Now out with it."

After some hesitation and recollection of the evening in her mind, Katheryn leaned forward to set down her mug on the coffee table before she began talking. "Trent connected with an old friend earlier today. And, um, they called him asking for help this afternoon. He went to the hotel where they were staying and they weren't there. One thing led to another, and Trent thinks that Mar—that they were kidnapped."

"Oh, my. Poor thing." Molly glanced around them to gather her thoughts. "But I don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you be concerned about telling me that? You know I support Trent's work wholeheartedly. And he's helping an old friend at that. What could be better than helping a friend?"

Katheryn sighed sharply and stood, crossing over to the broad window to watch the distant night lights twinkle atop Reunion Tower. "Trent's friend is a she. Trent helped her a couple of years back when she came to him for help."

"I see," Molly cleared her throat and relaxed deeper into the sofa. "Were they close?"

Katheryn nodded, continuing to watch the Dallas skyline in the night sky with her arms crossed against her chest. "The last thing I wanted to do was tell you this. I know you and Trent have grown closer these past few months." Kath finally turned around to face the woman she considered to be the sister she never had. "But I knew you would want to know. I've never seen Trent like this since I met him last year. He's determined to find her. Maria means a lot to him. I can tell."

Molly smiled, somewhat feigningly as she reassured Kath with a shake of her head. A few seconds passed before Molly finally found her voice to say, "Don't worry. I don't blame you. I can't even be mad at Trent. One thing I learned years ago was how to learn to let go. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. If not…" Her words trailed off, her first mental picture being the day she received the call that Trent had been wounded by Riggs. She remembered the very moment she heard the news and how her heart turned gray as if something inside of her had died. The thought of losing Trent before she could tell him how much he meant to her reeled within her.

"All I want is for Trent to be happy." Molly had found her voice again. "And even if that's not enough to keep whatever it is we had together for a time, I know it's enough for him to keep that spirit I admire about him."

"The spirit of Thunder?" Katheryn smiled.

"Yeah," Molly agreed, nodding as she returned the smile. "The spirit of Thunder."


	6. Part 6

**...**

 **SPIRIT OF THUNDER**

CHAPTER SIX

Katheryn had slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock in the darkness of her bedroom when she slowly woke up enough to realize it had not worked. Or rather it would have worked had her alarm been the source of the noise in the first place. She then slowly turned her head and raised up a few inches to realize it was the apartment telephone ringing. Then she could hear Molly's quick footsteps bounding through the apartment until she reached the phone, answering it just as the last ring was beginning to sound. As she listened to Molly's faint voice in the distance, Katheryn turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. Six in the morning. She slammed her head back down on the pillow with a groan and bundled the covers a little closer to her chin in hopes she could get some more shut-eye before the clock actually aroused her in thirty minutes. She hated that more than anything. Besides the fact that it was too early in the day for anyone to be awake in her opinion, it was even worse to be awoken thirty minutes prior to the set time. Besides, she often found herself oversleeping at times like these.

"Katheryn!" Molly whispered sharply from the bedroom entrance with the cordless telephone barely off of her ear.

"What?" Kath rolled her eyes as she threw the covers off of her body, feeling a slight burst of chill. She raised her head, shivering before she decided to cover up again the best she could.

"It's Mrs. Malloy on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

"At this hour?" Katheryn was up and in her robe, taking the phone from Molly before she had a chance to argue otherwise. She knew if Mrs. Malloy called at this hour, it had to be important. "Mrs. Malloy?" She answered, pacing away to her bedroom window and drawing away the curtains as she listened.

"Oh, Katheryn. You need to come over now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Katie replied, choking back a vague sob. "The boys…they—they ran away. And…I don't think Trent ever came home last night."

Molly must have heard the last part through the device. Or else she had no other reason to explain how pale her face had become when Katheryn turned her own surprised expression to her roommate. For a moment that seemed much longer than it actually was, Katheryn and Molly knew that something had happened. They both could tell by the look in each other's eyes that the day was far from over…even if it had just begun.

Katheryn cleared her throat and turned back to look over the Dallas skyline as it was beginning to wake up in the distance. "We—we'll be right there. Don't worry. Did you call Carlos?"

"I called his office, but he wasn't there yet. I got a busy signal on his cell."

Katheryn sighed. "Alright. I'll try calling him in just a moment. You just hang in there. We'll find them, Mrs. Malloy."

"Thanks, Kath."

"No problem."

Katheryn's tight-lipped smiled didn't last much longer after she said goodbye to Mrs. Malloy and traced a path back to the kitchen to collect her thoughts. The morning light was just beginning to trickle into the apartment, highlighting the areas that had already held more memories for Katheryn and Molly than they had imagined. With a glance over the dining area, Katheryn remembered the housewarming party she and Molly had held and invited everyone over for. Then Katheryn shifted her gaze to the little foyer area where Carlos had asked her out on a date that same evening. As her smile widened, she also remembered the afternoon they had received the call about Trent's violent attack. She recalled how she was standing right there by the stove making dinner. It was one of Trent's favorites in fact. He and Carlos planned on coming to dinner that night. Secretly, she hoped Trent would catch on to the fact that she was trying to set him and Molly up. It would just be herself, Carlos, Molly, and Trent. A perfect setting for a double date. After too many busy days under his belt, Trent promised he would make it for dinner. In fact, he had even concluded it to be the perfect little distraction before testifying against Foley. He was tense about that enough. If only it would have been over and done with that day. Looking back on it, Katheryn agreed that the feeling was definitely mutual.

She had just finished cleaning and cutting the chicken for her recipe and was busy washing her hands at the sink when the phone rang. She hurried to rinse and dry her hands, barely catching the phone on the final ring. Instantly she could tell by the apprehension in Carlos' voice, it was not good.

"Trent's in a coma, Kath," Katheryn remembered Carlos had said. "We don't know if he'll make it."

"What happened?"

"Foley hired a professional killer to take Trent out before the trial."

"You know that for sure?"

"No. But it's pretty strong assumption to have right now. We just have to prove it."

Katheryn slowly came out of her reverie and turned to see Molly still standing in the doorway to their bedrooms right off of the kitchen. A picture of Trent in that hospital bed flashed before her eyes, causing her to realize that it couldn't happen again. She wouldn't let it. With that in mind, she hurried to dial for Carlos and tell him to meet them at the Malloy's home. Then she hurried to dress and prepare to leave, feeling as if they had a long day ahead of them.

##

"I couldn't sleep at around 5:45 and decided to go downstairs to make the coffee. Trent always likes to take some with him in the mornings. As I was waiting for it to brew, I decided to go check on the boys." Mrs. Malloy smiled over at Katheryn and Molly beside her. "Ty was eager to have them in his room when Carlos called to make sure it was okay for them to stay with us overnight. Poor Ty. He made sure the younger brother took his own bed while he and the older boy used sleeping bags on his floor. Boys and their adventures," she laughed, took a deep breath, and continued...

"When I went to Ty's room this morning, he was still sound asleep in his sleeping bag. The other two boys were gone. I went to wake up Trent and tell him. But he wasn't there either. The bed hadn't even been touched. I tried his cell phone, the dojo, and even Uppercuts. Nothing. Butch probably hasn't even opened up yet."

Katheryn stood from the sofa and crossed over to the window in Thunder's study as she heard an engine in the driveway. "Carlos is here," she announced before leaving the study to meet him at the door.

"Oh, Carlos…" Katheryn wrapped her arms around Carlos before they walked alongside each other towards the study. "Did Trent call you any since last night?"

Carlos shook his head as they entered the room where Mrs. Malloy and Molly still were. "Nope. Not once."

Mrs. Malloy stood and met them in the doorway. "Carlos, thanks for coming by. Would you like a cup of coffee? There's some still warm in the kitchen."

"Thanks. I'd like that," Carlos replied with a nod before he settled himself into the chair next to Molly and Katheryn who occupied the sofa. He then scooted to its edge and folded his hands in front of him, momentarily breezing his hand through his hair with a sharp sigh. "I decided to go by the dojo before I came here."

"And?" Katheryn queried.

"His Stingray is parked on the curb. I went to go inside, but it was locked."

Molly wiped at a threatening tear. "What about Maria? Maybe he went to look for her."

Carlos turned a surprised gaze to Katheryn as if to ask if she had told Molly about Maria. Katheryn nodded to answer him, giving him the permission he needed to answer Molly's question.

"I highly doubt he'd conduct a search on foot. Besides, Walker told him to go home last night. And Trent seemed to take him seriously about it despite what he wanted to do."

A knock at the door suddenly ended their conversation, all eyes turning towards the foyer in unison. Mrs. Malloy was at the door before the rest of them, opening it with high hopes and a smile on her face. But it was not Trent. Instead, a young woman stood longingly on the porch. Her hair was matted and disheveled, and she appeared to be struggling to stay on her feet. There was even a wound just below her left eye and a purple shadow of a bruise on her other cheek.

Mrs. Malloy dove in as the woman just began to collapse. But she was not strong enough and shouted for Carlos. He was there almost immediately, scooping the woman up and into his arms to carry her into the house. Carlos took her to the living room and laid her gently down on the sofa. By then, Katheryn had followed; and Molly was not too far behind.

"Molly," Mrs. Malloy said as she brushed the woman's hair out of her face. "Go get the first aid kit. It's-"

"I know," Molly answered and hurried into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Carlos finally caught a glimpse of the woman's entire face. He turned to Katheryn and then back at the woman with his eyes widening. "It can't be."

"What?"

"This is Maria," Carlos spoke what had been echoing in his mind.

Katheryn's surprise swept over her face, washing it white as she tried to make sense of it all. But she was failing at doing so. Instead, she set a hand on Carlos' arm so that he would look at her. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea," Carlos confessed. "I need to call Walker though and let him know."

"Good thinking. I'll stay with Maria."

"Okay," Carlos called over his shoulder as he left the room, dialing for Ranger Headquarters on his cell phone as he stepped out onto the Malloy's porch.

"I've got the kit," Molly announced as she strode in and opened the plastic box over the coffee table. She then kneeled next to Katheryn and began tending Maria's wounds. As Maria began to come to, Molly hushed her. "It's okay. You can trust us. We won't hurt you."

"You don't understand," Maria mumbled, cringing as a pain seized her. "I've got to warn Trent. He'll kill him."

Molly turned frightened eyes to Katheryn. "What—what is she talking about?"

"I don't know. But this is Maria, Molly."

The newfound fact didn't seem to matter to Molly as she continued to tend to Maria's wounds and glanced up at the window to watch Carlos pacing on the porch. "Did Carlos call Walker?"

Katheryn nodded.

Maria surprised them both by forcing herself against them both, pushing herself to sit upright. "I've got to warn him!"

"No!" Katheryn took Maria by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. "You are in no condition to go anywhere. What happened to you, Maria? Where's Leon?"

"Have you seen Trent?" Maria ignored her.

Katheryn sighed, questioning if she should add to the woman's worry. "No. Not since yesterday."

A sudden stirring at the porch preceded Carlos as he returned inside, shutting his cell phone as he ended his conversation with Walker and reentered the living room. He immediately returned to Katheryn's side, sighing sharply as bent low beside her after Molly had left the room heading back towards the kitchen.

"Walker and Trivette are going to go check out the dojo. Walker asked if Maria had said anything we should know about."

Katheryn shook her head before laying a hand on Maria's arm. Maria slowly lifted her head and after noticing Katheryn's reassuring smile and the welcome of a familiar face, she smiled also and took in both of her hands the steamy cup of coffee that Molly offered to her with a smile.

"I—I think there are a few things I should tell you," Maria finally began after a few sips of the warm liquid had begun to revive her.

Carlos nodded. "Take your time."

"No," Maria shook her head. "That's the thing. If Leon's threats weren't just hot air, he'll hurt Trent. I know he will."

Katheryn and Carlos rose to their feet at this point and found seats in the living room near Maria. Katheryn took a seat next to Maria on the sofa while Carlos took the armchair. Molly looked on from just behind the same armchair nearest the dining room entrance.

A few silent seconds passed filled in with the monotonous and nerving tick of the clock and a single passing car along Providence Way before Maria finally took a deep breath. She reached to set the coffee mug down on the coffee table, unsure if she could keep it stable as she spoke. "I wasn't in Dallas for a day…maybe two when I got a mysterious call from Leon telling me to leave and not come back if I knew what was good for me. Of course I told him no. That I would be staying. He didn't like that very well.

"The next day, I planned to have dinner with a classmate of mine from back in school when I was a little girl. You see, Rudy never let me stay in touch with any of my old friends. That or I was too afraid he'd kill them if I did. Anyway, after I moved to LA, I looked James up and we started keeping in touch by phone calls and letters. When he heard I was coming to Dallas to look at law schools, he asked me to have dinner with him and his two boys."

Maria noticed their confusion and explained, "His wife died six years ago."

Taking another deep breath, she continued, "He asked me to come over to his house a few hours early just before his boys got off from school so that he could share some information about some schools he would recommend since he knew some people when he worked as a professor a few years ago. And," Maria paused, partially unable to continue as a lump formed in her throat. She sniffed the hindrance away before she spoke again. "Leon must have followed me. James and I were saying our hellos on his front lawn when a car suddenly sped down the street just as James' boys were coming home from school on their bikes. They were still far off when a man leaned out the car and shot James twice in the chest before they sped away. He would have hurt me too had I not dodged behind a tree. By then, James' boys were there. It was a horrible way for me to meet those precious children. The youngest was crying and calling for his dad. But…I knew James was dead.

"I gathered the kids as best as I could and guided them in the house with me so that I could call 911. I grabbed the phone, told the boys to stay put, and started dialing as I hurried back outside. When I got there, James' body was gone."

Maria's sobs could not be held back much longer as she paused to take a breath.

"At that point I knew I couldn't call the police. They would think I was insane or something. So I decided to go find Trent instead. It took everything I had in me for me to keep him from thinking anything was wrong. I—I didn't want to burden him. So I just said my hellos and goodbyes and left. I went back by James' house to see that the boys were gone. So I went back to my hotel room. That's when Leon called again, threatening me. So I called Trent at the dojo to ask him to talk. Five minutes later, Leon showed up at my door and forced me to go with him. For the boys' sake, I thought I should go along."

Carlos cleared his throat and inserted with an arched brow, "But I thought you met him at the museum."

"No," Maria shook her head. "He took me there to make it look like we were just having a friendly chat. I still don't know why he took me there. Bait maybe? To get you guys to come there. When I thought this might be the case, I slipped off one of my bracelets when Leon looked away and dropped it in the bushes. I guess it didn't do much good."

"Oh, yes, it did, Maria," Katheryn spoke up. "Trent found it."

"He did?" Maria smiled, thankfulness in her voice as she banished a wayward tear from her eyes, suddenly realizing it didn't seemed to feel very useful that she had done that. "Where is he?" Maria repeated, still not satisfied with Katheryn and Carlos' silence on the matter.

"He's not here," Katheryn finally answered. "He never came home last night."

"Then Leon has him." Maria took a deep breath, fighting another sob. "He could be—"

"Don't say it," Carlos forewarned, drawing Maria's gaze. "We'll find him." Carlos rose to his feet, crossing over into the foyer with a nod of his head to indicate to Katheryn to follow him. He took a deep breath, lowering his voice to a whisper as he glanced up into Kath's eyes. "I'm going to head back to the dojo and meet Walker there. You want to come along too?"

Katheryn nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to come. Go ahead and start the car. I'll be there in a moment."

"Alright," Carlos sighed and hurried out of the Malloy home.

Katheryn waited a moment before she returned to Maria's side, seating herself next to her on the sofa. She took up her hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze. "Trent means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Maria nodded, still gazing forward and at nothing in particular. "Yes. He gave me back my life. In some ways, I owe him what I could never repay. And now I've let the worse happen to him."

"Maria," Katheryn shook her head. "This isn't your fault. You can't believe that. You know Trent would risk everything to help someone. You can't blame yourself for Trent doing what he'd do no matter who needed his help."

Maria seemed to agree as she nodded just barely and finally let herself look at Katheryn. She smiled and also grasped Katheryn's hand softly. "I can see why Trent took you on as his partner."

Katheryn turned away, smiling. "Thanks. But I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

Maria chuckled softly, lacing joy over her sorrow. "Oh, there's nothing to figure out. You two are kindred souls. I can see that same spark in your eyes that I saw in his when I first came to him for help a year and half ago. You're a natural-born encourager."

"Thanks," Kath echoed. "I just want to help people."

Maria nodded. "And don't you ever stop. This world could use more people like you, Trent, and Carlos. Believe me. I don't know where I'd be without people like you guys."

Katheryn smiled once more before she wrapped her arms around Maria, the two women sharing an embrace before Kath heard a vibrant crank of an engine emanate from the driveway.

"I believe that would be me," Katheryn chuckled, drawing away from the hug just as Molly reentered the room. "Maria, you and Molly stay here. Carlos and I are meeting Ranger Walker at the dojo." Seeing another glint of concern in Maria's eyes, she took her by the shoulders and searched for her eyes. "We'll find him." Then she turned to Molly with the same note of encouragement. "Don't worry, Molly. We'll be back with Trent before you know it."


	7. Part 7

**...**

 **SPIRIT OF THUNDER**

PART SEVEN

Katheryn and Carlos arrived at the dojo just as Walker and Trivette were exiting the building. Already as Katheryn stood up and out of the car, joining Carlos on the other side to walk up to the entrance, she could see the concern in Walker's eyes, telling her that something was not right.

"Find anything?" Carlos began as they came to a stop in front of the Rangers on the sidewalk.

Walker shook his head as he slipped the spare dojo key Trent had given him back into his pocket. "No. Everything seems to be in order." He then led the way to the edge of the sidewalk, pointing across the street. "We noticed these skid marks seemed to be somewhat fresh. Not sure what to make of that."

Carlos glanced up and down the street. "Have you talked to the neighbors?"

Trivette nodded. "No one has seen Trent since yesterday afternoon when he was here during normal hours."

"What about his Stingray?" Katheryn joined in, walking over to peer inside the blue beauty. "It looks alright to me."

"Yep," Carlos agreed, walking alongside of her to look inside also. "What's this?" he furrowed a brow as he bent forward, taking a taped note off of the radio. He stood back up straight and read the note.

Katheryn could see the quizzical look on his face and eased up beside him, not patient enough for Carlos to pass the note to her before she began reading it. It read, _you may have taken me down once, but you won't take me down again._

Katheryn curled her lip up in thought. "What does that mean? And who wrote it?"

"Maria's right. It had to be Leon," Carlos sighed. "Let's go."

Katheryn hurried to follow Carlos as he returned to where the Rangers were by his Crown Victoria. "Where are we going?" She took a minute to catch her breath as she stood at the opening door of the passenger side, peering over the top of the car at Carlos as he paused to hand Walker the note before getting into the car, Katheryn followed following suit. Carlos almost opened his mouth to speak when she read his thoughts and said, "You think Maria could remember where Leon took her last night?"

Carlos' subtle smile faded. "Yeah."

The twosome shut their doors in unison.

As Carlos sped away from the dojo, Katheryn broke the silence, sighing as she turned to look at Carlos. "This really is a long shot, you know. She probably can't even remember how she got away. Let alone where the place Leon took her even is."

Carlos nodded, not taking his eyes off of the road as he shot a glance up into the rearview mirror to see Walker and Trivette close behind in the Dodge RAM. "Perhaps. But it's the only chance we got." He darted a glance over at Kath, smiling as he kept one hand on the steering wheel and slipped his other into hers beside him.

Katheryn quickly looked at their intertwined hands before their eyes briefly met, Carlos trying his best to watch the road and the longing in Kath's beautiful eyes as he drove.

"We'll find him. I know we will," he reassured, receiving Katheryn's unconditional and fully understanding smile in return.

##

Another blow to his face and Trent laughed again, raising his already bruised face into the cynical eyes of his capturer. Again he resisted as Leon planted his fist into Trent's stomach. But it didn't do much good since he was tied securely to this wooden chair. It provided little comfort for recovery. Instead, Trent cough and wheezed, forcing himself to sit back up and fight the pain.

"I'll ask again," Leon breathed against Trent's face, aiming his pistol at the two frightened young boys tied up in the dark corner of the rather dank room. "Tell me where she went, or the boys die!"

Trent laughed. "I'm not telling you a thing."

Again, Leon struck Trent on the face not once, but three times. By now, his face was bruised and bloody even beyond what Leon's hired goons had attempted to make of his demise.

Trent remembered trying to fight them off one by one. Even at one point he had fought off two at the same time. But they were too many, and their combined strengths were even too much for a man like Trent Malloy to handle. The next thing Trent remembered was nodding out of unconsciousness as he was forced from the trunk of some vehicle and carried into a dark warehouse where he was thrown into a concrete fortress no bigger than a large closet; and the door was bolted shut behind him.

"So tell me," Leon scoffed. "How does it feel to be so close to death? And how does it feel to know that your friends can't help you whatsoever?"

It was true. Leon's scheme had been perfect, preventing absolutely no one from witnessing the event. Still, Trent would not surrender so easily.

"What do you want with those boys anyway, Leon?"

Leon smiled cynically as he bent down to look Trent in the eyes. "They witnessed a murder. They're a liability."

"You killed their father?"

"Yep!" Leon was not about to deny the fact whatsoever. He seemed proud of it too. "Maria was keeping company with someone besides Rudy. I owe it to him to keep her in her place!"

"That's funny," Trent scoffed, turning his head. "Rudy's dead last time I checked. Why would it matter now?"

"She's mine now!"

"You're crazy."

"I took her back and showed her where she belongs."

"You kidnapped her!"

"Only because that's what it took! I wouldn't have used force. But it came to that. So I had to. I gave her the chance to be a part of a new beginning. And I gave her a room for the night. And how does she repay me? She runs away!"

"Thank, God," Trent breathed quietly only to have another punch land on his face for saying so.

It would be only a matter of time before Leon finished him off, Trent concluded as he turned to get a glimpse of the boys. His vision was blurred, and he fought off the desire to sleep the best he could. He had to stay alert no matter what. He truly had no idea where Maria could have gone. But one thing was for certain. He was glad she had escaped Leon and found whatever help she could.

##

Carlos brought his Crown Victoria to rather a screeching halt by the sidewalk of 118 Providence Way with his hand swiftly turning off the engine and exiting to join Katheryn on the other side as she had already done. He could have sworn her hand was hovering over the handle just waiting to get out just as soon as he had stopped. He wasn't quite sure if Molly's distraught presence on the lawn had made her act faster. Well, of course it had. But he knew her to be swift in moments like these no matter what the situation.

"Molly!" Katheryn shouted as she bounded up the concrete steps that ran next to the street lamp, coming to a stop half way to the house. As Kath took Molly's shoulders in her hands, she realized her best friend wasn't as distraught as she had seemed from the road. Still, the worry in her eyes was much less desirable. "What is it?" Kath urged.

"It's Maria. She ran away. It's all my fault."

"No it's not," Katheryn insisted just as Carlos joined her. She glanced up at him. "Maria's run away."

"No," Molly interjected tearfully. "She didn't run away. She went to find Trent. She knows where he is."

"You mean she lied to us?" Carlos asked, a brow raised in confusion.

Molly nodded. But she then shook ahead. "I think she wanted to be the one to find him. So she just didn't tell you everything she knew. We got to talking about Trent. I—I think she figured out my role in the whole picture. I don't know. She kept saying that she owed Trent so much. Kath, I'm afraid she doesn't know what she's up against. It's foolish for her to try to rescue Trent."

"You're right," Carlos agreed, touching Molly gently on the shoulder. "Did she say anything to hint to where he might be?"

Molly shook her head, choking back the tears as she grasped Katheryn's hand in hers. "No. But it can't be too far away if she came here on foot and left on foot."

"Yeah, that's right," Katheryn agreed and turned to Carlos. "What do you think?"

Carlos thought for a moment before he spoke. "I seem to remember Mendoza owned four large warehouses in the area before we took him down. Three have been repurposed since last year. But one was just abandoned after all the drug operations were cleared out."

"How far is it away from here?" Kath queried.

"About three miles."

Katheryn turned back to Molly. "How long has it been since Maria left?"

"It was about ten minutes after y'all left."

"So she's most likely there already."

"She could have taken a cab," Carlos supplemented as he dialed a number into his cell phone and placed the device to his ear. "This is Detective Sandoval…" He paced away from the girls for a moment to complete his call. Returning a few seconds later, the cell phone beeped as he shut it off and returned it to his inner leather coat pocket. "I've got a few units on the lookout for Maria in the area. Maybe we can spot her before she gets to the warehouse."

Just then, Walker and Trivette arrived, hurrying from Walker's Dodge up to the three of them.

"What's up?" Trivette asked, distributing his gaze among them.

"Maria ran away," Carlos replied. "Molly thinks she knew something that she didn't tell us."

Katheryn sighed, swallowing a lump in her throat while she glanced to the ground, running a hand restlessly through her blonde hair. "Trent's in trouble. And Maria's going to get caught in the crossfires. I just feel it."

Walker noticed Kath's restlessness and laid a hand on her shoulder, drawing her gaze. "You know, I've learned to rely on those feeling over the years. And I respect it in others too."

"Are you saying I have a sixth sense too?" Katheryn smiled.

"Perhaps," Walker responded before turning to Carlos. "Any idea where Trent could be?"

"Yeah. I was thinking perhaps that fourth warehouse of Mendoza's that was never renovated. Maybe Leon took him there."

"Good thinking. Let's go," Walker instructed and hurried back to his truck while Carlos and Katheryn followed suit to Carlos' own police issue.

Molly remained on the grassy edge of the Malloy's yard, watching as the two vehicles faded from view. "God, please watch over Trent," she whispered, her hands folded in front of her face. "Keep them safe, Lord. Keep them safe."

##

Leon paced in front of Trent in the darkness of the warehouse for another handful of minutes before he rushed over to a window…as if you could call it that. The broken, opaque glass didn't afford a person much of a view. But it was enough of a view that the menace needed to see if anyone was coming or not.

"Well," Leon smirked. "Looks like your friends don't miss you very much. Why don't you just give up Maria? I'll let you go."

Trent raised his head and smiled the best he could. "Not a chance. Besides, I haven't spoken to her since yesterday…when you had her."

After striking Trent on the face again, Leon scowled and ran to the corner where the boys were huddled. He swung his weapon onto his back before grabbing each boy by the arm, their little winces and whimpers echoing against the building's bare steel frame as he dragged them over to where Trent was tied up.

"Malloy!" Leon's voice echoed and pierced the warehouse walls. "Tell me or they die!"

"No!" A voice stopped him from behind.

Leon spun around to see the door open and Maria standing in the threshold. "Don't do it, Leon! Take me instead."

"Maria?!" Trent squinted against his pain to make out the figure before them.

"Trent!" Maria cried, clasping a hand to her mouth to keep herself from being heard. "What have you done to him?" she demanded of Leon. But he only scoffed.

Leon then tossed the children to the floor and walked over to Maria, taking her firmly by the arm. He leaned in slowly next to her face until Maria turned her face away as she felt his breath against her skin. "You know, you are stupid! So stupid!" He cackled in her ear and dragged her outside.

Just then, a car came to a stop in the alley, a man stepping out of the front seat. "Hey, Leon. Let's get out of here, man. There's cops patrolling this whole area."

Leon forced Maria into the trunk of the car and shut it, ignoring her screams for help. "You get the boys. I'll get Malloy."

The two men returned inside to secure their victims. Trent was barely conscious as Leon shoved him into the backseat of the car, mostly likely wincing from a broken rib. The boys too cried out for help, but Leon ignored them, striking them on the face to silence them before he shoved them into the car also. He then piled into the passenger side and yelled, "Lake Ebby! Now! Step on it!"


	8. Part 8

**...**

 **SPIRIT OF THUNDER**

FINAL PART

"No. I don't think you should make jelly donuts ever again."

"Oh? Says who?"

"I say so, Mendez. You'd make all of the crew sick. Trust me on this one, bud. Leave the cooking to Melinda. The world will thank you for it."

"Well, we'll just see about-" The officer in the driver's seat cut his defense short as a speeding vehicle whizzing past them caught his eye.

It was a fairly quiet afternoon on the backroads of the outskirts of Dallas. Now it wasn't so quiet anymore as a vehicle sped past them and away from view, clearly breaking the speed limit. The first officer immediately pursued the vehicle while his partner queued the siren and lights while picking up the radio to report their pursuit.

They had finally caught up with the fleeing vehicle when the flashing headlights of a silver Dodge RAM joined them from behind.

"Looks like backup is here. Hang on!" The officer shouted as they took a sharp right turn onto another road, nearly skidding off of the road.

They managed to stay on the road but with a greatly decreased speed, nearly causing Walker to crash into them. He slammed on his breaks subsequently and swerved around them, picking up where they had left off in the pursuit with Carlos tailing him from behind.

Descending upon the end of the road…a dead end that led right to the grassy edge of Lake Ebby, Leon piled out of the vehicle and jerked open the backseat car doors, snagging the children by their collars as he shouted to his fellow goon to get Trent out of the car. The marauder obey quite forcefully, yanking a still unconscious Trent by the arm, nearly dragging him along as he followed Leon to the edge of the lake. Distant sirens behind them roused Leon, drawing his fear-filled gaze.

"What do you want me to do with him, boss?"

Leon anxiously scouted the area around him with a sweeping glance and pointed to the lake. "Throw him in there. It will look like an accident."

"What about the boys?"

Leon sighed. "Bring them along. I'll get Maria."

As Leon ran to the car and forced Maria from the trunk, his fellow goon dragged Trent to the edge of the Lake and slowly rolled him over the grass edge and into the water. The gently-flowing waters slowly surrounded his body as he drifted away from view and into the depths of the waters.

Meanwhile, Leon ran up the inclined hill nearby, fleeing from the oncoming authority with a firm grasp on a resisting Maria who would not give up with a fight as she writhed and shouted, looking behind them and crying out as Trent's body faded completely from view.

"You killed him!" she shouted as Leon ignored her.

"Over there!" Leon shouted as he spotted two hot air balloons in the distance.

Leon's helper dragged the boys behind Leon and Maria as they traced a quick path across the field to the two lone balloon. Leon without hesitation put a bullet in each of the pilots before he practically tossed Maria into the first balloon and shouted for the other man to put the boys inside with them. After he did so, Leon shot him too, quickly piloting the balloon up into the air and away just as he saw Walker's truck coming to a stop by his abandoned vehicle.

"You'll never get away with this," Maria threatened, forcing the tears away.

"Oh, yeah?" Leon scoffed, leveling out his weapon to fire three consecutive shots at Walker and the others before they were too far away.

Back on the ground, Katheryn was nearly out of Carlos' car before he had even come to a stop. She was at the edge of the lake, removing her shoes without hesitation. For she had seen what had happened from the road and knew they had very little time to save Trent.

Carlos joined her at the lake's edge and also began removing his shoes.

"No," Katheryn squeezed his hand. "Go after Maria and the boys. I can handle this!"

"Are you sure?"

"We don't have a choice! Go!" With that, Katheryn dove into the lake, rising above the water long enough to get a breath before she swam beneath the waters in search of Trent with images of the past haunting her. She couldn't let it happen again. Trent had too much to live for to die at the hands of a crazy man like Leon.

Carlos hesitated for a flash second, not because he doubted Katheryn's ability but because he doubted how he could live with himself if he let her take a risk like this. But she was right. They didn't have a choice. Carlos suddenly felt Trivette's hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go!"

Carlos immediately broke into a sprint next to Trivette to catch up with Walker who had already reached the second and hot air balloon.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Trivette questioned as he climbed inside, reaching a hand out to help Carlos inside.

"Nope. But we'll figure it out."

"Jeez!" Trivette rolled his eyes back to Carlos who lingered back on the ground. "Carlos, man! Come on!"

Carlos could already feel little beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he looked at the basket before him. "I—I can't."

"Yes, you can, bud! Come on! Take my hand!"

The balloon began lifting off of the ground, the flames licking above them with a fervor.

Carlos glanced behind him to see Katheryn had already dragged Trent to the shore and knew what he needed to do. With a sharp exhale he took hold of Trivette's hand and swung himself up and into the basket, holding a tight grasp to the edge as the balloon lifted up and into the sky within moments. The ground grew larger and larger it seemed, Katheryn's figure become yet a small speck on the ground while he felt the fears began to rise within him. He could see Walker cast a few worried glances his way as he drew his pistol and began to get the first balloon into view.

Carlos sighed. "Déjà vu, huh, Walker?"

"Yeah," Walker chuckled, still trying to figure out how to maneuver this vast vehicle of the sky. "Something like that."

Leon fired two bullets towards them. But the balloon was still far away enough that it didn't do much good. Instead, they slowly floated across the sky until they were above the lake. The large vast lake shone and sparkled in the morning light but was far from beautiful to Carlos who knew a crash into such a lake was more or less detrimental for everyone involved. To make matters worse, they were half way across the lake when one of Leon's bullets strategically struck in just the right place, grazing Walker on the shoulder and causing him to buckle. As he did so, he let go of the balloon, causing the large structure to increase speed and lose steadiness by the second while Carlos and Trivette struggled to keep their balance and hold Walker up. One of them undoubtedly was struggling more than the other.

"Walker? Are you alright?!" Carlos asked quickly in between rapid breaths as he offered Walker a hand up.

Meanwhile, Trivette tried his best to man the helm of a vehicle he was more or less completely ignorant about. The struggle was evident on his face as he tried to keep from panicking since the lake looked closer than ever at the moment. He must have done something right by some divine intervention since the balloon quickly returned to the same altitude as the enemy's and leveled off in speed with the other.

"Walker!" Trivette shouted. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Walker replied, cringing despite the pain. "Just drive this thing. I'll be fine."

"That's easier said than done, partner," Trivette scoffed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. He glanced at Carlos and offered a crooked smile. "You doing alright, man?"

Carlos swallowed hard, gripping the edge of the basket and refusing to look down. He clasped his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and opened them again. "Yeah," he nodded. "I—I'll be fine." He took a wary look out the opposite side of the basket towards the other balloon. "What are we going to do?"

"I would jump it again," Walker teased. "But I don't think I should." He glanced at Carlos and Trivette before applying pressure to his bleeding wound. It may have just been a graze, but it still was enough of a wound to warrant caution until he could get it treated.

"I'll do it."

Both Walker and Trivette could not believe their ears as they looked towards Carlos. Trivette deadpanned the most, his eyes widening with shock at the notion Carlos had just proposed.

"Are you serious?!" Trivette scoffed, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," Carlos apprehensively replied as he continued to fight the anxiety inside him. "I could drive this thing if I tried. And Walker can't go. We don't have a choice."

Walker seemed hesitant to give in, knowing Carlos was not himself. He could easily put himself or Maria and the boys in jeopardy by trying to save them in his state of mind. "No, Carlos. We'll find another way."

"No, Walker. I'll go!" Carlos' voice was no longer laced in fear but in confidence as his words tore sharply into the winds around them.

With a hesitant glance at Trivette, Walker took off his gloves and handed them to Carlos. "Be careful. Trivette, can you get us above the other balloon."

Trivette laughed. "Yeah, right. I'll try my best not to crash us. Geez, I did not sign up for this when I woke up this morning."

Carlos seemed to be a new man as he slipped on those gloves and waited by the edge of the basket as Trivette worked to position them just right. By some divine intervention, they were above the other balloon in a short moment, and the task was now resting fully on Carlos' shoulders to complete. He had almost begun to crawl over the edge when he felt Trivette's hand on his shoulder. He paused and turned around, wiping sweat from his forehead quickly.

Walker's voice was level and full of seriousness as he said, "Are you sure about this?"

Carlos nodded. "I'm sure. Now let me go before I change my mind."

"Alright," Walker let Carlos begin to put one foot out the basket and returned to tending his own wound.

Carlos balanced on the edge of the basket with one leg in and one leg out for a split second before he finally swung his other leg over and took the dive, landing onto the top of the other balloon with ease that he would later admit had not been as hard as he had thought. Although the mere thought of ever doing it again still scared the sanctified daylights out of him.

Just as he had remembered Walker had done two years ago, Carlos felt for the nearby rope and grip it tightly before he slow guided himself down the side of the massive balloon until he was close enough to swing his legs into the basket, punching Leon right in the chest as planned. Maria and the boys took it upon themselves to help, punching Leon's helper out with no difficulty whatsoever save that of his body nearly toppling over on top of them. The crowded balloon shook and teetered as no one drove it while Carlos battled Leon. Leon was out with a third blow to the face and a bruised cheek on Carlos to show for his brave efforts. Carlos quickly took hold of the balloon, but it was too late.

The impact of the balloon against the edge of the water sent all of them jarring across the basket. The force was enough to tip the large structure over, the water immediately extinguishing the flame and collapsing the large red dome above them onto the shore. By the time the balloon had come to a complete stop, silence settled over the lakeside, a rippling of the water next to them echoing with the winds and bird calls overhead.

At least a minute or two passed before the structure moved slightly, Carlos crawling from underneath the wreckage with a cut on his forehead to go with the bruises of the fight. He quickly searched for strength within him as he limped over to the other side of the wreckage, quickly helping Maria to her feet. She scrambled to help the boys while Carlos searched for Leon. But he was nowhere to be found. Racing alongside the bank, Carlos searched for prints and found a path leading into the woods away from them.

"Stay here," Carlos yelled back behind him to Maria. "I'm going after Leon." With that, Carlos ran into the woods. He came to an open field after passing through a parting in the trees moments later, revealing where Trivette and Walker had found a place to land their balloon by some miracle. Trivette had managed to help Walker out of the balloon as Carlos approached them.

"He got away," Carlos reported as he stopped to catch his breath next to the Rangers. "I followed his trail straight to here."

With this in mind, Ranger Walker ambled around for a moment, searching the ground to the best of his ability despite the pain in his shoulder.

"Walker," Trivette said. "We should get you to a doctor."

Walker seemed to be ignoring Trivette as he squatted down to inspect a portion of grass. He stood back up and nodded towards the west. "He went that way."

"Hey," Carlos remembered. "That's back where we came from." A thought seemed to suddenly occur to him. "Trent! Leon is going after Trent."

Without hesitation Carlos and Trivette started forward towards the direction that had come from when they had first arrived, knowing distinctly what Leon would do if he found Trent. Most likely, he would complete the job that the lake had failed in doing. And Katheryn could be caught in the crossfires.

##

After several minutes of administering basic CPR procedures, Katheryn was immensely relieved to see Trent finally rouse and come to, coughing up plenty of lake water onto the grass as Kath kept an arm on his shoulder. It was more of an effort to offer moral rather than physical support. She had done what she could, diving into the lake to save Trent's life. And her efforts had not been in vain.

Katheryn quickly retrieved the first aid kit from Carlos' vehicle and knelt down beside Trent once more. She cradled his head in her lap while she tended to his wounds, his eyes flickering open and shut again in and out of consciousness.

"How are you feeling?" Katheryn asked dumbly once she was sure Trent could understand her.

"Never felt better," Trent chuckled, leaning over and coughing more water out, immediately clasping a hand to a sudden pain in his rib cage as he did so.

Katheryn cringed. "You must have a few broken ribs."

"Yeah." Trent's voice was raspy and strained as he chuckled, "I think you're right."

Katheryn suddenly jerked her head up towards the sound of a click. She immediately recognized Carlos' weapon in Leon's hand, the criminal having apparently been in a struggle as was proven by his unsteady footing. He seemed dizzy, uncoordinated, and short of breath. But the flame in his eye was unshaken.

Trent forced himself to his feet much to Kath's immediate chagrin as she quickly got to her feet first, giving Trent someone to lean on. He was about to speak when he saw Maria come to a stop some distance away behind Leon.

"Let them go, Leon."

Leon whirled around, his maniacal laughter echoing. "It's not so easy, mi amiga. He must die!"

"No," Maria shouted, standing her ground. She then proceeded to walk circumspectly around him, coming to a stop directly in the middle of Trent and Leon, separating Trent from the gun aimed at him. "You don't have to kill him. It's me you want. So let them go!"

"I'm sorry," Leon scoffed. He shrugged and then laughed a little before he dodged Maria, shoving her aside and firing the weapon in his hand.

"No!" Maria shouted, overcoming Trent to the ground. As she did so, she could feel a sharp burn twisting in her side as her body crashed against the ground next to Trent.

It was Katheryn who fired the next shot, fatally killing Leon where he stood. He fell to the ground with a thud, Katheryn keeping her aim on the man until she was sure there was no longer a danger. As soon as he hit the ground, Kath returned her weapon to her side and rushed to Trent and Maria nearby. Trent knelt down through the pain and hoisted Maria into his arms. He could feel the blood from her wound on his hand as he looked up to see the others running across from the wooded area.

"Kath!" Carlos shouted but was relieve to see her unharmed, taking her into an embrace as he worked to catch his breath.

Walker immediately dialed 911 while Trivette saw to Leon, and Carlos followed Katheryn to Trent's side. They quickly saw the concern in Trent's eyes and knew Maria was slipping away from them. But they could do nothing now accept pray that her sacrifice had been worth it all.

##

A little ribbon of golden sunlight trickled into the guest bedroom, bending against the bed's frame and highlighting the area in which Trent had been sequestered to for the past week. He spent a mere three hours in the hospital receiving care before he insisted upon returning home. The injuries he had were not life-threatening. Therefore, he decided he'd rather be pestered by family at home rather than be penned up inside a hospital room overnight. Eventhough he was already getting restless to return to life as normal, he wouldn't have traded a chance to rest at home for anything. Meanwhile, Maria had survived the surgery to remove the bullet from her mid-back just below her shoulder, staying overnight to recover before the doctor outlined the strict rules she must adhere to if she wanted to recover the rest of the time outside of the hospital.

With Katheryn and Carlos' help after Leon's death, the two boys were taken to the department to give a statement regarding their father's murder and their own kidnapping. With Leon dead, the case was open and shut. But both Carlos and Katheryn knew that these boys' lives would forever be changed. Justice may have been dealt easily, but their road to recovery would be far from easy. Their closest relatives would be contacted of course. But due to the boys' attitudes, Carlos doubted the transition would be easy. One thing was certain, he and Katheryn agreed to be with the boys for however long it would take until they were back on their feet again, living a good life with whomever the law and God's grace would allow. Thankfully, Katheryn was granted temporary guardianship over the boys, allowing them to have food and shelter at the H.O.P.E. center while more permanent arrangements could be made.

Trent slowly opened his eyes against the sunlight that pestered him from across the room and stifled a yawn just as the door to his bedroom opened. Molly peeked inside and smiled.

"Are you awake?" Molly asked.

Trent nodded. "Yup. Just woke up in fact."

Taking this as her queue, Molly fully entered the room with a tray of food in hand, crossing over to Trent's bedside as he worked to sit up, propping up his pillow behind him.

"Oh, no you don't." Molly quickly set the tray down on his nightstand and fixed Trent's pillow for him, reaching for a spare from the other side of the bed to add to his comfort.

"Thanks," Trent smiled, cringing just slightly as he twisted back around to relax against the stacked pillows.

"You're welcome," Molly returned and picked up the tray to give to Trent. As soon as he had taken hold of it, Molly gave the room a once-more and decided it was in need of a more light.

Trent watched Molly as she walked over to the window and opened the curtains, allowing a flood of morning sunlight to stream in. As she did so, he smiled gently, realizing just how special of a woman Molly was. In some ways he couldn't understand why she was willing to still consider that anything still existed between them after Maria had returned. He had no doubt that she knew everything. That she knew how much Maria meant to him. That if he had the opportunity for something more with Maria, he would have gladly been a part of her life. But that was in the past. He would always be there for her, just like everyone else he helped on a daily basis. But Molly had never been a person that needed him. In fact, there was no reason he had to be in her life. But somehow they worked. Their paths had crossed and somehow turned into one. They helped each other in so many subtle ways to encourage and uplift when times were hard. And in the good times, they had always been together to share the joys.

Trent pulled himself from his reverie in time as Molly returned to him asking him how the food was. But he had not heard a word she had said.

"Trent?" Molly chuckled, trying to get his attention.

Trent smiled. "Sorry. I wasn't listening."

"How's the food?" Molly repeated and watched Trent as he ate.

Trent nodded after swallowing. "It's good."

"Walker called last night after you went to sleep."

"Oh?"

"They found the guys that, um, that beat you up. Leon's partner, or whoever he was, was pretty quick to make a deal and give them up when he found out how deep Leon had been."

"So he was a gun for hire?"

Molly nodded. "That's what it sounds like."

"What about Maria? Have you heard from her?"

"Alex is letting her stay at the H.O.P.E. center while she recovers. If it gets too crowded, Kath and I will let her stay with us."

Trent smiled. Somehow he still couldn't wrap his mind around Molly's point of view. "You're just about the most self-less woman I know, Molly Mason."

Molly returned his smile and added a soft nod. "It sort of comes natural when you love someone." With that, Molly reached over with a kiss to press against Trent's cheek. She thought the moment was over as she raised back up, but Trent laid his hand on her, stopping her from moving away as he drew her back to give her a kiss on the lips this time instead.

At the sound of a vehicle stalling to a stop outside, Molly reluctantly drew away, smiling to herself as she ambled to the window to see Katheryn and Carlos arriving, piling out of his Crown Victoria and walking up the short length from the driveway to the side entrance of the home….

"So," Carlos began, walking alongside Katheryn up to the Malloy house. "I went to look at your web page for an update about the day-to-day activities of a real live PI at work. But there was nothing there."

Katheryn smiled, nodding as she understood Carlos' implication. "Yeah. I don't think I'll do that anymore."

"What?! Don't tell me that Katheryn Beaumont is quitting a project. That's unheard of."

Katheryn chuckled, slipping inside the Malloy home as Carlos held the door open for her. "No, it's not that I'm giving up. I'd love to do it. I just think I'd like to keep a smaller profile from now on. You know, technology will take over our lives in plenty of time. I don't feel like helping it any."

"I hear you," Carlos smiled, following Katheryn into the kitchen where they heard some activity coming from.

Mrs. Malloy smiled at Carlos and Kath as they entered the kitchen. She continued observing their little conversation as she put the finishing touches on the Saturday morning breakfast preparations.

"Besides," Katheryn continued, "I'd rather let the people who need help cross my path as God sees fit. I don't want to be overwhelmed by people hitting me up on the web for any and all questions about PI work."

"Very true." Carlos nodded in agreement. "I'm just taking a guess here that you're trying to prioritize better too. Am I right?"

Katheryn smiled. "Something like that."

"So do you think you could work some time off in that equation?" Carlos asked as he stole a muffin from the stash on the counter and brought an extra for Kath, handing it to her as they took a seat at the breakfast table adjacent to the kitchen.

"Oh, you're one to ask that, Mr. Sandoval!" Katheryn teased, taking her muffin from Carlos and peeling the paper back to take a bite. "Look, I'll take off a week if you promise to do it first."

"Alright."

"Alright, what?"

"Alright, I'll take a week off."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep! Why don't we take a vacation?"

"Now?"

"Yeah! Don't we still have a standing reservation for a trip to Utah?"

"We do," Katheryn slowly agreed, deliberately taking her time to think the whole sudden proposal over in her mind. Suddenly a smile began tugging at the corner of her mouth, her mischievous gaze slowly returning back to Carlos. "You know, I like it."

Carlos grinned from ear to ear. "Great! When do we leave?"

Katheryn raised her free hand, stopping Carlos from getting carried away. "Hey, now. We have to let the others know first before we just drop it on them without warning."

"Are you kidding?" Carlos chuckled. "Frankly, I don't think Trent and Molly will mind time to themselves without us bothering them."

"True," Kath chuckled. "Hey, why don't we ask them to come with us? It would give them a chance to…you know…get a little closer after all that's happened."

"Still playing matchmaker, huh?"

"No," Katheryn insisted. "Just helping cupid's arrow make its permanent mark is all."

"Right." Carlos tried not to laugh, rolling his eyes until his cell phone vibrated inside his pocket. He swallowed his bite of muffin and set the remainder of the baked good down, reaching inside his leather coat for the loud menace. "Detective Sandoval," he answered. About a minute of silence passed. "Alright, Walker. I'll be right there." He shut the phone off and stood, rounding the table to give Katheryn a goodbye kiss.

"What's up?"

"Walker needs me to get some backup arranged with the Rangers for this afternoon. A bunch of mafia leaders are smart enough to meet all in one place for us to take them down. Trivette's brother is on the inside. Apparently it's all going down in a few hours."

Katheryn smiled, giving Carlos' hand a light squeeze. "You be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Carlos teased before he was gone around the corner. "See you later," he threw over his shoulder.

Katheryn cherished that last smile he gave her as she swiveled around back into her seat and cradled her chin on her fist, a subtle smile suddenly overtaking her from the pride she felt. She then took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "It's about the best thing to be in love with a man who has the spirit of Thunder in his soul. I don't think I'd trade it for the world." Little did Kath know that Mrs. Malloy had heard every word she said from behind her, smiling from the joy in her heart to have heard those very words.


End file.
